Wounds of the body, mind, and heart
by SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold
Summary: Left wounded after a feirce battle Sesshomaru has no memory of his former life. Who better to care for him than our favorite miko? Rated M just in case. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- It is only fair that I warn you. I will only update this story when I wish to take a brief break from my other one. Also, if any plot appears what so ever in this story then it is completely accidental. This is only meant to be a story that shows the steady growth of friendship, trust and eventually love. Characters are likely to be OOC and I will not strain to complete this story. I will _eventually_finish it I suppose but I will not promise anything. After all I said I wouldn't even start a new story but...I did. Well...this is only my second fic and I have not even been doing my first one for three weeks now. So I do not guarantee a good story...but I do read other fics and I know what _I _like in a story. Anywho...here ya go.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with cold hearted demon lords and feisty mikos

Pain. Failure. Regret. Loss. Guilt. They all burned through me as I fell. I had given it everything I had and this victory would contain the loathed taste of bitter-sweetness. Sure I had won. At what cost? In every way that mattered I had failed. I had failed. The finalty of the sentence caught me off guard and it hit me hard. I could accept death with honor and pride. I could accept the end of all things with the grace a Taiyoukai should have. Still, the sting of failure, all the respect and land lost, every ounce of power I'd earned simply _gone._

Pain. It began to take over, to consume me. I let it run it's course, eating away at my very soul. Even through the pain the sense of failure stayed to linger on the edge of my mind. I felt the pain radiate through me and still the thought stayed. A light and then complete darkness. Just before I let the darkness swallow me whole I had to wonder if it was heaven embracing me. Something was approaching with an enchanting and soothing scent. Yes...perhaps it was heaven.

#############################

" What do you think it is?...err...was?" I looked at the dead youkai with a horrified expression. The training I had finally received kicked in and I noticed the traits that would define it's origin of youkai. Most of it's poor body was bloodied, cut, or bruised so badly that you couldn't see the real creature.

" It's a hawk demon. Judging by the color of it's skin I'd day it was choked or poisoned. The poor thing must have refused to die after that and was beaten. He's about eighty years in youkai so that means...the poor thing couldn't be a day over fourteen in human. It's a shame what people will do to another living being." I heard the depressing ' thunk ' of dirt hitting the bottom of a grave and my heart squeezed. We had done this too many times lately, buried the dead from youkai villages. I was sure Naraku was behind all this. The most powerful had been wounded the least which meant he was looking for allies and trying to be persistent with them.

" Naraku is around here somewhere." I felt a hand on my shoulder and was glad that it was Sango instead of the Monk with the wandering hand.

" Don't worry Kagome we'll find him. If that coward will actually show his face then we'll find and kill him." I nodded but still felt so unsatisfied. Too many lives had been lost because of him. His life as repayment for all his wrong doing was not enough. It was so unlike me to want someone to hurt but I wanted to see him kneel in pain and suffer.

" Come on Sango, Shippo, Let's go to the hot spring." Sango seemed glad that I wouldn't stay in my depressed state while Shippo looked away blushing. What in the world had gotten into him?

" Umm, actually I'd rather just stay here with Inuyasha and Miroku." Oh dear Kami he was becoming one of them. My Shippo was growing up. I patted his head none the less and grabbed my bag that contained my bathing supplies.

" Very well. Ready Sango?" She nodded with a smile and we were off. Maybe I could use Shippo to my advantage...

" Hey Shippo, do Okaa-san a favor and make sure the boys don't peek on aunt Sango and I, ok?" He nodded eagerly, happy to have his positioned ranked up to protector of bathing women. I waved as I left the clearing the village that smelled of blood and burned flesh.

None too soon I found myself surrounded by swirls of steam that danced as they rose to caress my bare skin. The water was disturbed beside me and I greeted my Slayer friend that became more like my sister every day with a soft ' hmm'.

" Do you think it will ever end Sango?" She turned to me with a soft expression on her face.

" I'm afraid the only answer to that is to wait and see." I sucked in a deep breath as I ducked under water. The heat was all there was for one heart beat before I surfaced. I poured the creamy substance into my hand, careful to not let it slip from my grasp as I thoroughly lathered my hair until it was covered with foam. Sango giggled as I piled my thick hair into a mane on top of my head. The sound was a nice compared to the usual battle cry that had recently been the only sound allowed to escape her lips.

I dipped backwards and allowed the foamy substance to wash away. Sango quickly followed my example. I repeated the process only with a conditioner this time and soon found that simply floating on the waters heated surface was enough to relieve some of the stress I was feeling after the many battles I'd fought. I could almost regret the training I'd sought out after one of my many near death experiences. Three years had been enough and I had started to train the day after my birthday, marking my third year in the warring states era. I had trained for a year and a half now leaving me a nineteen and a half year old battle-ready miko-warrior.

" Are you ready to leave Sango?" She nodded as she stood up and out of the water, radiating steam as she did.

" Let's go Kagome." I had battled many demons since I had been trained, much to Inuyasha's dismay. He seemed to think I wouldn't want him anymore if I was trained and didn't need his protection. He didn't seem to understand that I didn't keep him around as a protector but as a friend.

" What took 'ya so long?!" I shook my head as we entered the camp. Two seconds, he couldn't go two seconds without complaining.

" It's called bathing. You should try it sometime." He stick his nose up in the air.

" Keh, I don't need no smelly water." I wrinkled my nose in disapproval.

" With your sensitive nose it seems you really should find that offensive." His brow twitched and I recognized that as a sign to be ready for a prompt sitting.

" What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Shippo, being ever young and dense answered honestly.

" Oh, it means that you stink Inuyasha." Perhaps Shippo hadn't grown as much as I'd thought. Inuyasha hit him in the head and Shippo came running toward me.

" Okaa-san! Inuyasha hit me!" I smiled and kissed the growing bump on his head.

" Inuyasha, why did you hit Shippo?" Inuyasha turned to me with a 'duh' expression.

" ' cause he said I stink." I couldn't stop my smile from spreading. The seemed too normal after all the rough battles.

" So because a little boy, much younger that you, said something that offended you, you hit him?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

" Keh, if the runt would think about what he was saying maybe I wouldn't have had to." I raised a hand to his shoulder and he turned to me with a scowl.

" Actually Inuyasha you're the one that asked what I had said meant. He was really only answering your question. Even if it was rhetorical." He just linked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes in an arrogant manner.

" But Okaa-san," Shippo began in a whiny voice," he _hit _me! Are you gonna just let him go?" I ruffled his hair.

" Shippo, do you want me to bring up the little incident with the ramen...?" I let my voice trail off. I heard Sango and Miroku hold back their laughter at the memories of the prank Shippo had played on Inuyasha. Poor Inuyasha had thought all of his precious ramen was gone.

Shippo blushed." Umm, no that's ok." Seeing as I hadn't punished him for it he probably wasn't eager for me to start now.

" Well, then we should make camp. Let's go a little ways away from here. This place is too depressing. Death seems to cling to it." Everyone nodded in agreement. We eventually found a little clearing and Sango and I started to clear the fallen branches out of the way. Miroku started a fire and I set out the beds. I began to rummage through my bag and drug out some of the curry my mom had made. Setting out all the things I would need to heat it up I heard a grunt.

" Oi! What are you doing?!" I prepared for the battle that was sure to come. We were out of ramen. Not even the fires of hell would make Inuyasha eat anything other that ramen.

" Inuyasha, I am getting things ready to make curry." His eyes narrowed.

" Why? Where's the ramen?" I sighed.

" We are out of ramen Inuyasha. I'll have to get some next time I go home." He shifted, not knowing what to do. He must be having an inner conflict. His natures were contradicting themselves. He didn't want me to go home and yet he wanted his ramen.

" At this rate we won't be back at the well for a whole week! This will be pure torture! One pack! There must be one more pack!" I shook my head and he snatched my bag away. He tossed out my night clothes, my books...but no ramen.

" Keh, there's none here." I giggled.

" Yeah I told you that, remember? You know the first step to recovery is coming out of denial. Admit it, you're addicted." He turned away with is nose in the air.

" I don't need ramen. I survived on much less before."

" Yeah but you had never tasted ramen before then." He seemed to accept it and his shoulders dropped in defeat.

" No more ramen." I let a happy chuckle escape.

" Not for a week. Here, try some curry." He reluctantly took the now heated food and tasted it experimentally. He flinched back.

" It just wasn't meant to be was it." He shook his head in agreement. I patted his shoulder but handed him a bag of chips. Those would at least keep him from starving. I could hunt tomorrow and make some stew that didn't have as many spices. He would at least not complain about that. I handed out the rest of the bowls and they dug in. I had some rice but it was useless if no one enjoyed the spices. I smiled at the vision my friends created. Miroku was scooting closer to Sango and she was casting occasional glances his way and her eyes would dart away when their gaze met. Shippo petted Kirara with one hand and she purred as she nibbled on her fish. The fire cast a golden low on their faces making the whole thing feel more like home.

I picked off the last of my food and set the dish aside. Announcing my fatigue with a yawn I giggled as yawns spread throughout the circle. Grabbing my bag I left and quickly changed into my pajamas. They were black with little blue cresent moons all over them. They were the soft cotton kind that were perfect for a chilly night. I returned to camp to see Shippo already curled up on my sleeping bag, snoring softly. I gathered the dishes and set them aside.

" Mmmm. I'm so tired. I'll do these dishes tomorrow." I crawled over to my bag and curled up inside it as if I was finding shelter from the cold world outside. In my own way I was. Worn out from the stressful day of battle I welcomed the dreams that surrounded me.

#######

_It was a nice warm day. I was here in the feudal era and my friends and family were all around me. I knew this was a dream. My family couldn't come to this era like I could. That didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it though. I heard gently crashing waves behind me. There was a vast expansion of ocean there when I turned. It went farther than I could see. Looking down I noticed I was wearing my bathing suit. Eager to join the waving tide I ran and waded into the water. It was heaven. I allowed myself to float on the surface. I looked at the smiling faces of my family and friends and I smiled back. The warm water caressed my skin and I closed my eyes. When I finally opened them once more the expressions on my friends and families faces were horrified. I frowned but just as I was about to ask what was the matter I felt a pull. Then a more forceful tug. I gased as I went under water. Pulling back up only once more using all of my strength the last thing I saw was their sad expressions, as if excepting my death. Something just pulled me and pulled me. It was choking, suffocating me. I couldn't breath. Just as I was sure I would die..._

_ _

I gasped and sat straight up. My senses were going hay wire. I felt dizzy and I tried to make something out of my jumbled thoughts. Breath, I told myself. Just breath...the feeling of suffocating wouldn't go away. I shook my head. Something was there. Suddenly my senses came out of their fog. Youki...there was an unimaginable amount of youki that had just been released. It seemed familiar but...it was like looking through a water fall. Even though it was clear there was just too_ much_ to see through it. The weight of it was crushing me. I struggled to breath. It wasn't until five or six minutes later that it faded enough for me to truly focus.

I tried to see through the fog but it was still unclear. The energy source was growing weaker, I knew that. It was obviously a demon. It was...male. If the quantity of the energy released didn't tell me he was powerful then the amount of youki in it certainly did. The direction it was coming from suddenly became clear. I stood and on instinct grabbed my bag. Deciding I could handle whatever it was I didn't wake my friends. Inuyasha wasn't here...I knew where he was so I didn't have to worry about him.

I took off at record speed I ran as fast as I could, grateful for my long legged pajamas for keeping the sting of the thorns at a minimum. I was heading west. As I got closer I could sense an evil aura mingled in with the other, more powerful one. The evilness was unmistakable. Naraku had been here. I realized that not waking my friends had been a bad idea. I had gone at least a mile already...besides his aura was gone, almost like it was stale. He hadn't been here for at least half an hour. Even if he was here there was nothing I could do but fight.

I stopped suddenly and almost fell into the giant pit at my feet. Not quite accustomed to random giant pits in the middle of no where but not in the least surprised I looked up. Deep down in the center was a little red dot. I started to slide down closer until it became a big red dot that looked strangely like a body. I felt my heart squeeze as I realized the red looked an awful lot like blood. The body had a pale green smoke coming off of it. Running over to it and turning it over I froze.

I refused to believe it. I didn't want to. It wasn't real. I was still in my dream. I had to be. The silver hair pooled at my knees was not covered in blood. The gashes on the body were made up. The body in front of me was not Sesshomaru.

With painful realization I admitted that it wasn't a dream. It was real. I was here with the lord of the western lands in my already bloodied hands. He wasn't dead but his heart beats were faint and his breaths shallow. He was clinging to life by less then a thread. I reached up to his bloody face only succeeding in smearing a palm shaped blood mark on hid cheek. Oh, yes this was no dream. This was cold harsh reality. Now, like reality, I had a choice to make and time would not stop long enough for me to decide what to do. So, asking myself a question as old as time itself I sighed.

_What should I do..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- So, did you like it. I am making this story fresh and unedited. My goal is not to write the worlds best fanfic I only do this to get away from my other fic for a bit. Which I WILL finish come hell of high water. It's simple really. It you like it, say so. It you don't, I honestly don't care with this one so you can review if you want...or not. I will need some inspiration though. Suggestions aren't hurting anyone so feel free to send one in. I appreciate all those that simply put there faith in me for a second chapter. With love for all those who read...

~Dreamer~


	2. Chapter 2black magic and memories lost

A/N- Nothing much to say but thanks for reading a second chapter. I'm not worried about reviews this time so I'm not stressing the importance of inspiration. So with only the fuel of one review, I give you this...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I simply enjoy torturing Rumiko's characters and begging you to read about what I make them do. Except Sesshomaru...He's all mine.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I was right. Time didn't stop for me. That's why Sesshomaru was still there, in a bloody heap at my feet. I wiped the blood away from is face with my sleeve. His throat was cut deeply, almost cutting off his air. It seemed that whoever had done this had not wanted him to die quickly but rather be shamed by dying from blood loss out in some unknown area. A strangled gargle like sound came from his throat. He was dying. My brain began to point out the obvious things. He was going to die soon if I didn't do something. I knew I shouldn't _want_ to do something. After all he had tried to kill me before. If he had been able to move right now I might even be dead now but...that didn't change reality. He was _dying_ right in front of me. Of course it is in miko nature to want to heal any living thing that is hurt. There was a deeper need though. One that simply told me never to let a life slip away when it can be helped.

He was so proud too. It was wrong to see such a proud creature reduced to this. I _had_to do something, anything. If I could stop the blood then his youkai would do the rest...I hope. Thinking as fast as my brain would allow I reached into my bag and pulled out all that I had. There wasn't much. I had my books, an extra pair of jeans, my school uniform, some of the leftover food my mom had packed me, a blanket and of course the pajamas that I had on. Along with that there were six bottles of water. Then the last thing I pulled out was my first aid kit.

Acting as fast as I could and not really thinking about it I opened a bottle of water and poured it on my school shirt. I ripped off the sleeve and started to clean the dirt out of his wounds. Sesshomaru was out cold so I took relief only in knowing that for this short moment he could feel no pain. I poured some hydrogen peroxide on the already soaked sleeve and once again ran it along his wounds, bringing all the bacteria to the surface. I stripped off his clothes leaving only this era's form of underwear. I couldn't stop the blush from coloring my face but I continued to work over his body. There was a long gash on the calve of his left leg. Starting at the right of his abdomen and going up to wind around in the center of his chest was a gash that leaked a black puss. When I poured the alcohol on it it only sizzled and swelled. This was no infection from his body. I would have to find out what it was after I cleaned outhis other wounds. I went up to his throat and spread some cream after I had cleaned it.

I heard another gurgling sound. Trying to be gentle I pressed two fingers into the pressure point at his shoulder. His now tensed body went limp. I tried to tell myself that he couldn't feel the pain. How could you _not_feel that though. I felt pity swell up inside me but I stopped it. Sesshomaru wouldn't want pity. He wouldn't even want my help but I'll be damned if I let him just die. I went back to the gash that oozed a black puss. I studied it and tried to clean it out but the puss only came back.

Something clicked in my head and I let my senses fan out over him. Sure enough there was a dark aura radiating from the wound. I had only ever practiced with my healing powers. This would be tricky because I would be using my purifying powers to heal him. The aura was tainted so thoroughly with evil that it could only be Naraku but I would have to be careful not to get them confused. Once I started this I wouldn't be able to stop.

I gathered as much of my energy as I dared and prayed to whatever Kamis listening that I could control them. I grasped them in my mind and pushed them into his youkai. The two polar energies only fought for a moment which I thought was strange. A soft white enveloped him and he glowed for a moment. At the area of the apparently poisoned wound it started to glow pink. It was a fierce color that shined. In my mind I felt my powers spreading throughout his entire body where the poison had gone. It coursed through his veins and after several minutes of straining to keep it concentrated strictly on the poison I felt the last of it vanish. I withdrew my powers and sat back. I was drained. The other wounds had puckered at the edges, healed slightly by my energy. Now the one on his stomach and chest was simply a long winding gash. He would heal with a lot of time and patience. He wasn't even close now though. Now that I was done I started to put things together. Things that didn't matter when he was so close to dying but I realized might get in the way of the entire process. What would Inuyasha say? How would I care for Sesshomaru when we were hunting for jewel shards? How would _Sesshomaru_ react when he woke up? If he wouldn't allow me to care for him then his wounds would fester and the dark magic would spread through his body again and he would eventually die. I would have to find a way to convince him to let me heal him. I would_ not_ just let him die. Whether he had tried to kill me or not he was an...ally of sorts. Whatever he was it was better than what he used to be to us.

I moved so that I was hovering over him. His bangs that were once parted to proudly display a crescent moon were now spread across his forehead in sweaty clumps. I brushed my fingers through them and once again parted them as they should be. I wondered if he ever smiled. Maybe he use to run around in a large palace and smile all the time. Maybe he used to play like all little boys should. Then again...maybe smiling was shunned as he grew older. Maybe he had no one to play with. Maybe he was lonely...

It was this line of though that made me remember the little girl, Rin, that traveled with him. Along with this thought brought panic. Where is she? Is she safe? Did naraku get her? This thought brought new questions. Where was Naraku? had Sesshomaru wounded him enough so that he would die? Was this only a small part of some larger and more complicated plan?

I heard another strangled sound. He was waking and I would let him this time. His eyes squeezed in pain. His face twisted into an unrecognizable expression. His fist clenched so tight that blood dripped from his palm. I touched his cheek lightly.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" His eyes shot open. I expected hate to show from their depths but instead there was only confusion and pain. What was that other thing. Loss maybe. Perhaps he had failed at something. Failure seemed like the right word.

" Human, Who are you?" He snarled and I could tell it pained him to talk. A drop of blood fell from his mouth where his fang had pierced his lip. I put a finger to his lips.

" Shh. Only speak when it is necessary. My name is Kagome Higarashi and I found you in this condition. I need you to tell me what happened so I can continue to heal you." The confusion shone full force in his eyes.

" I don't know. Big fight. I won...but...I lost." I was confused now. How could he have won but lost? Why couldn't he remember?

" How did you lose the fight but win?" His hand went to his throat and wrapped around it. I stopped him.

" I know it hurts. Don't talk but can you remember anything before the fight?" He shook his head. Well this wasn't good. He couldn't remember _anything._ His hand shot up suddenly.

" The girl!" So he could remember Rin at least.

" Her name is Rin." He tried to raise up but I pushed him down. Not that he actually could have in his condition.

" The girl. I lost!" I felt the panic again. Had he lost Rin? Where was she? Where was his group? I forced myself to be calm for his sake.

" It's ok Sesshomaru. She's ok. We'll find her and she's safe. You couldn't do anything right now anyways. Just let me heal you and once your back up to your normal healthy state we'll go look for her." It was all a lie. I had no idea if she was safe. I didn't know if he would live through it. I probably wouldn't be able to go look for her with him if he did live. I could make him feel better right now though. When he went limp and the peaceful expression made its way to his face I knew it was worth it.

" Am I dead?" Well that was unexpected.

" No, you are only severely wounded. Now I'm going to give you something that will make you...feel funny for a while but you will fall asleep after a few minutes. I will wake you up in a few hours. Just relax..." I took an bottle out of my bag that contained little oval shaped pills. These were only for emergencies. It would only make him go out for a little while. He was a demon so he would need...a lot. I tried seven. That would be enough to knock four humans out cold. If his beast protested through his blood than nothing would work. Surprisingly his youkai remained calm as I opened his mouth. After mixing it with a bottle of water I let the cool liquid run down his throat. He drank as eagerly as he could. The clear water turned red as it ran out of his mouth.

He finally stopped and lay back down. I propped his feet up on my bag to keep his blood circulating. He closed his eyes. Hesitating only for a moment, I raised his head up and sat it back down in my lap. He inhaled deeply. I thought he was asleep so his voice startled me.

" Did I know you, before this battle?" I hesitated. Sure I _knew_ him but...I didn't know anything about him. This might work, if I lied. He would let me heal him. There was no telling what he might do when he regained him memory. I knew I could die. I might end up in no better shape than he was in now. I would do it though, if only to keep him alive.

It was a part of me, this urge to not let him die. No matter how faint, his heart was still beating and if I had anything to say about it, it would continue to do so. I would lie to him, to save him from himself, from his pride.

" Yes you knew me." I heard a soft sound that contained poorly concealed pain come from his chest.

" Were you my mate or just a member of my house." His voice was getting tired. I felt panic rise inside me. How...

" How can you remember that you were a Lord?" His body untensed. He was almost asleep.

" It's in my blood. You are wearing the mark that signifies that you are a member of my house." I felt relief rush through me. At least he wouldn't remember the real me anytime soon...

" I am...your personal servant. I am in your debt from long ago." There was another soft sound. He was so close to falling asleep.

" At least I know I can trust you." Ok so he couldn't remember me. He didn't remember that he used to be a cold-hearted, emotionless lord. I still felt honored that he could trust me. Along with this came the guilt of knowing I had lied to him. He trusted me and I was lying about my very identity.

" Hmm, sleep Sesshomaru." I rubbed my hand over his hair. It was clumped up with dirt and stained with blood. I bet it would be so soft normally...I heard another soft sound. This time it came from his nose. He was snoring softly. I continued to pet his hair. He was asleep...He looked so peaceful.

Coming out of a daze I began to work on his wounds again. I found what I needed and started to bandage the worst ones. The one on his stomach and chest I left free incase I needed to cleanse his system of the dark magic again. I cleaned the other wounds again to make sure they wouldn't get infected and wrapped them tightly. He never moved through the whole thing. He was out cold. Once I was done I started to clean the rest of the dirt off of his skin. It was all bruised and scratched. I ran a finger along them. I wished they would go away...

A blue light. I jumped back. A blue light had just come from my finger! I rubbed my thumb against it. I had been like fire...and ice. It was like it had been so cold it had been hot and yet I had felt no pain and it had left no mark. With shock I realized I had just unlocked some of my powers. My healing energy had been released because of the need I felt to heal him.

I looked in awe and wonder at my own hand. With renewed vigor I crawled back to his body and started to once again run my fingers along the less severe wounds. I had only ever been able to purify things _out_ of wounds. Never simply_ heal_the wounds. None the less they began to close like a zipper leaving only a slightly puckered scar which eventually disappeared too. I went to the bad one on his leg. I only got to the second layer of skin. I could only release so much energy after all. As soon as my power built back up I would finish him up and he would be as good as new. He would live now. Only a little bit of time was needed. Then there was his memory...Of course the dark magic in his worst wound would need to be stopped permanently too. Then there was Rin...and I had told him I belonged in his house.

Ugh! Maybe this whole thing would take longer than I thought. There were more than physical wounds after all. I sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day and pulled the blanket over is body. Blood still surrounded him. I would stay up with him tonight and I would be here when he woke up. I had to wonder what the new Sesshomaru was really like. What he was like when he wasn't trying to hide everything about himself from the world. I had a feeling I would be finding out soon. After all he didn't have any memories so he wouldn't know that he was hiding anything. Hell, he didn't even know if he had anything to hide. His memories would come back though. I hope it would last long enough for me to figure this situation out. Once he regained all of his memories...well...I don't know. It wouldn't work out in my favor though.

I stood and stumbled out of the large pit. What had made this huge thing anyways? I shrugged it off and quickly gathered a few pieces of wood. It would only keep a fire going for a few hours but that was long enough. I found my way back down into the pit and dropped the wood several feet from his body.

Thank Kami for modern technology. I reached down into my bag and pulled out a lighter. I flinched at the sound of my text book shredding a few pages. My mom wouldn't be happy...at least I had ripped out the pages containing things about algebra. I hate algebra...The fire almost burned my thumb as I tossed the paper into the fire. I ran about found a few more things to toss into the fire. Panting as I tossed some leaves I had gathered into the fire I collapsed. Didn't Sesshomaru have a little green servant? Where was he? He would have come in handy just now. I layed my clothes out for something to sit on besides the dirty ground. Sesshomaru was still snoring softly.

I blushed as I realized he still did not have his clothes on. I tried to avert my eyes, I really did. But I could not as I crawled over to him to put his clothes on. Fumbling as I wrapped his haori around him I couldn't help but notice how broad and muscular his shoulders and back were. I scolded myself. He had been close to death only hours ago and here I was drooling over his unconscious form. Still...

As I ran my hands along his shoulders I told myself I was smoothing the fabric...then I stopped. My hand was placed on his what used to be his arm. His left arm stopped just below his elbow...I felt guilt wash over me. I had helped do that. I had encouraged Inuyasha to do that, I had wanted Sesshomaru dead...Something came up to my throat, almost choking me. I realized it was a knot of emotion. Sesshomaru may have done some pretty horrible things but did anyone deserve to live with that? I could actually answer this one. Could I...could I regenerate his arm? I would have to wait until he was awake. If my powers got out of control then I would need his youkai to stop me from hurting him.

I let a small smile come to me and wash over my face. I would give his arm back to him. I would wash away his shame. I would heal him of more than his bodily injuries. What would he do? Would he be mad that I had dared to do something like that? Would he...kill me? Would I die for helping him?

I pushed the thoughts back. There was no room for such thoughts in such a situation as this. He had lost his arm in a battle that I had supported. I owed this to him in a small way. Of course Inuyasha had done it but...Oh yes Inuyasha. When would he show? Would he make me stop? I scowled.

" He'll try but I won't go." I was loyal to Inuyasha but...but...just look at Sesshomaru! I told myself. Inuyasha shouldn't want his brother to die like this! Then again maybe I was the one that was too forgiving...after all Sesshomaru had tried to kill me. Then again Inuyasha had tried to kill me too...to hell with it all! I'm going to make Sesshomaru healthy again and no one is going to stop me!

I took a deep breath. I was over reacting. Maybe Inuyasha wouldn't even try to stop me. Maybe this wouldn't even become a huge problem...I yawned. I allowed myself to lay down beside Sesshomaru close to the fire. It was warm...so warm...I saw the darkness...I can't sleep...not now..Sessh...o..ma...ru...and this plain of reality ceased to exist to me.

########################

" Whaa! Get up you insufferable, insolent, idiotic wench! How dare you do such a thing! Get your filth out of milord's pre...Oomph!" I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a shoe, and threw it at the source of the horrible squawking. Silence...wait...

I shot straight up. Looking down I noticed a white cloth fisted in my hand...Memories flooded back and I looked at the green...umm...whatever it was that was now whining on the ground.

" Oh, you're Jaken. You're the little guy that is always following Sesshomaru around right?" He blinked. He let loose the most god awful sound I'd ever heard. I reacted quickly and pinched his beak between two fingers.

" Kami! You're the loudest thing I've ever met! Now, if you can talk like a normal little demon then go ahead adn speak." I knelt beside him. He glanced at Sesshomaru then back at me. Actually seeing something his head snapped back to his lord seeing, for the first time, that he was hurt. Looking at me for a few seconds more, hs eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

" What in the hell is wrong with the world. First Sesshomaru gets hurt, and now toads can talk and faint!" I picked Jaken up like you would if you were examining a puppy. His head drooped to the side. I sat him down in my clothes. That stupid little squawk bow had made me wake up and I had only had about...I looked up at the sun...six hours of sleep. Wait....six hours! I ran over to Sesshomaru. I reached up to his face, intending to wake him but the heat radiating off of him stopped me.

I acted quickly and found what I was looking for. Once again mixing some pills that I had ground into powder with some water I eased it down his throat. I couldn't judge his fever because he was a demon. I had no idea if it was low grade or life threatening...oh...but someone did...

" Jaken! Wake up! Come on you stupid toad! Sesshomaru needs you!" His eyes snapped open.

" Milord your ever faithful...oh it's you. Get away filth." He started to walk toward Sesshomaru. I darted between the two figures.

" If you dare touch him with your slimy little fingers I'll clip them off with _your_beak and shove them down your throat. Now, I have a question." His eyes narrowed. His eyes darted to Sesshomaru and back to me. He didn't like being ordered around apparently.

" Good, now this is for your lord. I found him like this first of all. He is much better than he used to be so don't go jumping to conclusions. I can only do so much and I need you to tell me what he needs." His buggy eyes widened in surprise and he waddled over to me. I glared at him but allowed him to pass so he could examine Sesshomaru. He made several sounds like...'hn'...' ahh'...and the ever present...'hmm'.

" Human-"

" It's Kagome." I corrected on instinct.

" Kagome, it appears that My Lord has been...poisoned for lack of better words. There is dark magic running through him. It is linked to the person that placed this curse on him. As long as the person is still alive then the poison will be relentless. I can tell you have tried to cure him of this but your powers will only work for a short time. As long as the wound is still there then the magic will continue to spread and as long as the magic is spreading the wound will not heal. It is an endless cycle and the only way to end it is to kill the person that cast this spell." I digested the words. Sesshomaru had been fine for the few moments he had been awake...which had only been about half an hour. Then it had stayed gone for the few hours I had stayed up with him. So it lasted at least four hours until it started to spread again.

" Jaken, can you do something for me? Well, it's actually for Sesshomaru." He turned his attention away from Sesshomaru.

" That depends. Will you also do something for me Kagome?" I was puzzled. What was he...

" Keep him alive. I don't care what you have to do just keep him alive and heal him. I will do whatever you ask if you can only do this one thing." He bowed down, his beak touching the ground, before me. Was he serious?

" Of course I will. Now, I need you to find out who did this. Trace the magic back, I don't care. Gather the entire western army for all I care but if you do not find this person my strength will run out and I will not be able to purify the magic. You have about two weeks. Oh yes and he has lost his memory just so you know. As far as he knows I am his personal servant. Now go and find this person. Oh and relight the fire on your way out." He nodded. I inhaled deeply and made my way back over to Sesshomaru. Taking off the bandages I could see a black and purple substance beginnging to ooze out of all of them. Gathering all of my strength I sent another wave of purification through his body. I was careful not to purify his own youki and I could feel my strength become his if onl for a moment. The glowing energy spread and over powered the dark magic. I could only guess how long it would last this time.

I heard a grunt. The fire was nice, warm, and roaring over all else. I was right Jaken was handy with these sort of things...

" Wha...what did you say your name was again?" I touched his forehead. Hey...I had never asked Jaken what was normal for Sesshomaru's temperature. Dammit all! Two golden orbs brought me out of my wandering thoughts.

" Oh, ummm, I am your personal servant, Kagome Higarashi." He let a sound of acceptance escape his throat. If the wound on his throat had been a millimeter thicker it would have been too late to save him. Apparently fate had plans...

" Rest Lord Sesshomaru, you will need it." Two weeks. Jaken had two weeks to find this person. I would have to kill the evil person that had cast this awful thing. Two weeks though? Two weeks would determine Sesshomaru's life or death, and most likely mine as well. Perhaps I should also rest as well...Kami knows I need it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A/N- Well this is it. Nothing special, just another fic. Just to remind you, I hold the right to edit chapters, plot( whatever morsel of one that may show itself), and anything else that I see fit to change. I still don't care if you review. I will continue this whether or not you like it. I don't mind suggestions though. If you have any complaints fire 'em at me. I only write this for my own enjoyment not yours. I still love you all though, don't get me wrong. Reviews are great inspiration but I will always write in my free time. If you want me to add another character or something I will. Inuyasha _might_show up in the next chapter. It depends on what kind of mood I'm in. I tend to make Sesshomaru of Kagome suffer when I'm upset or mad...anywho...go do your thing and I'll do mine.


	3. Hn

A/N- Hey people! Ok well here goes the excuses...Ya know, when I read other fics and authors go long periods of time without updating I think,_ Oh come on! They could at least write a small update! Can't they see that we fans need updates!?_ But I completely understand now. I've had some family issues. When I say family issues I _mean _family issues. Then it's the end of the year and I have finals... and did I mention that my computer got a virus? It's my brother's fault...needless to say he is no longer allowed to touch my computer. My lap top is my baby. I _named _it. It's name is Takara...which means treasure in Japanese. Yes,I am dorky, and proud of it. Wow I got off subject. Anyways you guys now know why I haven't updated in forever. Thanks for being patient with me and this story. Well I'll shut up now. Here ya go!

DISCLAIMER: If Inuyasha _were_mine Sesshomaru would smile more.

" Kagome?" A raspy voice was calling my name. It took me about 0.2 seconds for me to realize who it was. I shot up to once again to find that I had somehow migrated over to Sesshomaru in my sleep. Turning to him I smiled.

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru? Do you need something?" He closed his eyes.

" So I remembered correctly, your name is Kagome. Can I have some water?" I tried to get that to really make sense but it just seemed impossible for Sesshomaru to be asking for water. To be asking for anything for that matter. None the less I shifted and grabbed a water bottle then held it to his dry lips.

" Here, try to drink slowly." I lifted his head slightly and he winced. Still the not so cold liquid slid down his throat smoothly. At least all of the blood was out of his mouth. I mused.

" How are you feeling?" His eyes slanted toward me. The look in his eyes told me that the Western Lord was quite sarcastic.

" Though I can't remember them I'm sure I have seen better days." So there was humor in there too. I smiled. If I could see him in this light perhaps this whole mess would turn out ok.

" Where does it hurt? How does your chest feel?" I opened his haori to look at his chest. The black puss was back. How long had it been? I looked up at the sky. Maybe...seven hours. Something like that.

" My body is burning. The pain blends so I can't tell where one wound ends and another begins. Although, those herbs that you used worked rather nicely to dull the pain. My chest feels...why would my chest feel any different?" I paused. Should I tell him about the black magic? Would anyone want to know that they might die if certain conditions weren't kept? Then again if it was me I would want to know if my life was in danger, and why.

" There is a spell placed on a wound that is on your abdomen and chest. If I tell you something do you promise to believe in my ability to keep you alive?" He 'hn'ed. Well some things never change.

" You seem to be capable of doing that so far so go on, tell me." He closed his eyes again. In the back of my mind I was mentally listing all of the traits of the _real_Sesshomaru, not the one that hid behind a mask. He was sarcastic, had a sense of humor but was still calm. I know that much.

" Well, you have this...servant, his name is Jaken, and while you slept he came and told me about the spell. He has about two weeks to find the person before my strength runs out and I can no longer continue to purify it. After that the black magic will take over and destory your youki. If that happens..."

" I will die. The darker magic will have consumed my soul, correct?" The words stuck in my throat. I only nodded. When said aloud it was just flat out depressing. My shoulders slumped.

" So you are a miko?" My head snapped up. Had he not known before?  
" Umm, yes, I am. Why could not sense it before?" He glared at me suddenly. I added another thing to my mental list. He hates to be seen as weak." I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering why-"

" My sense of smell seems to be the only thing that can reach its full ability. The rest of my senses are dulled." I nodded and absent mindedly began the process of cleaning his wounds.

" Hm, well that is interesting. I wonder why it's like that..." I trailed off, deep in thought. He interrupted, apperantly not liking my inattentiveness.

" Who is Inuyasha? You were mumbling as you slept and you said his name. You spoke of others but his name seems fimiliar." I paused as I was removing his hakamas. Should I tell him about Inuyasha? If I told him then that might jump start his memories and the sooner he remembered Inuyasha the sooner he remembered me.

" He is your half-brother." I _had_ to tell him at least that. He deserved to know that much of the truth.

" Why do I feel that I do not like him?" I began to fumble nervously.

" You two don't get along that well. It's just sibling rivalry." I hoped that, because I didn't really know why Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha, that Sesshomaru couldn't smell my lie. Then again perhaps it wasn't that much of a lie...

" Hn. Then who is Shippo?" I smiled. This was a pleasant change of subject.

" Shippo is my son. He is a kitsune demon." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

" You lie. I do not smell deceit but that is impossible. Not only are you human, therefore unable to give birth to a full blooded demon, but you are pure, bodily and mentally." I blushed. No, it was worse than blushing. I felt heat spead through my body. He could _smell _that! Kami help me...wait. Did he just tell me that I lied to him? I turned red but from anger this time. How dare he!

" I did no such thing! I adopted him because his parents were both killed!" His eyes closed again. That was going to get annoying. How was I supposed to know if he was asleep or just relaxing?

" I might not have my memories but I know that it is unheard of for a human to take in a demon, orphan or not." I huffed.

" About as unheard of as a demon taking in an orphaned human girl." He froze. Oops, I think I hit a soft spot. The words had just come. He must have been...I mean be really attached to the girl to miss her when he couldn't even remember her. Speaking of which, I miss Shippo.

" Look, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean-"

" Never mind that. Finish with my wounds." Silence. It wasn't exactly awkward it was just...sad. It was a sad silence. I unwrapped, cleaned, and rebandaged all of his wounds.

" We'll get her back you know. She's out there somewhere and we're going to get her." I placed my hands on his chest. The pink and white flared up and danced in little sparks over his body. The poison was eventually purified, that is until it would return in a few hours.

" Why do you say things like that? Why should you care? I know you are my servant but why should you be concerned?" I smiled softly.

" Why should anyone care about anything? You loved that little girl and you are wounded, therefore unable to get her back. You miss her even though you cannot remember her, and for that, I care enough to want to help you." There was a pregnant silence shared between us. It wasn't quite sad, nor was it awkward. This was a thoughtful silence.

" You are unusually kind and loyal. Most others would have left me here." I blushed at the completely random and unexpected compliment. I found it ironic that he thought I was being loyal to him when his half brother, who he hated, was the one I actually traveled with. Looking at him, I found that his golden eyes were searching for a response.

" I am not 'most others'. You were hurt and I helped you, there is nothing more to it." There was another thoughtful silence, this one not near as long as the last. His eyes, which had once again closed as he was thinking, slanted toward me.

" Tell me, how was it that you came to be in my debt? What was I like before?" The good news was that I had discovered another hidden trait of Sesshomaru's, curiosity. The bad news was, I couldn't answer the questions honestly...or could I? An idea hit me, a way out. I thought of the time he saved me from the poison phycho,Mukotsu, when he was choking me, trying to get me to be his bride.

" You once saved me from a man that made all kinds of poisons. He was very evil and traveled with six other mercaneries that went around destroying villages. He wanted to take me as his bride and just as he was about kill me because I refused to do so you came in and used your whip to kill him." A content sound came out of his throat. Then he looked at me again. I remembered the other part of his question. Now, how do I get out of this one? He would smell it if I lied. I wrung my hands together. There was always the truth...

" Well, you were usually quiet. No that's not the right way to say it. You only said things that you found were worthy of your breath. You were quite arrogant and prideful. You were, I mean are, very strong with several demonic abilities like your whip and poisonus claws. You were graceful when you fought and you thought others were beneath you. You were pretty stoic and you didn't have many close to you but personally...I think you were lonely. I think inside you weren't as hardened as you would like people to think." His head was turned fully toward me now and his face that now freely showed emotions was marred with a frown.

" I do not like my past self." I 'hmmed' softly and scooted closer to him. I put his haori back on and lay down beside him.

" You were kind enough to save an orphaned little girl and myself. You have actually saved Rin on several occasions. You used to fight Inuyasha over your father's old sword but once you found out it allowed him to control his demonic blood you stopped." There was another silence. I believe this one was contented. It was only interrupted by a loud growl. Thankfully yet unfortunately it came from my stomach. How long had it been since I'd eaten anyways? Oh Kami...how long had it been since Sesshomaru had eaten?! I stood up and walked over to my bag.

" Are you hungry Sesshomaru? I have some food that's already made. It's spicy but it's good." He looked at the plastic bowl in my hand thoughtfully.

" Are such things common?" I looked down at my bowl.

" Umm, not really, not around here." I smiled nervously.

" Hn, I do not know if I can."

" Oh but please, you must. It's not all that bad. Your brother is the only one that doesn't like it. Besides, you're the great Sesshomaru, I have seen you do far greater thins than eat spicy food." He growled lowly.

" You seem to think rather highly of me. Hn, and it is my throat that would make it difficult to eat the food." I glanced at his throat. The wound was not nearly as bad as it used to be but swallowing would still be painful.

" Here, let me help you." I shifted until I was hovering above him and genly placed my hands around his throat. I urged the power from earlier through my fingers. I blue light appeared and I watched as the dark and scabbed over line puckered at the edges and sealed closed. When I was done I plopped back down and wiped my sweaty brow. That had taken a lot out of me. Healing was a lot more straining than purifying.

" Whew! Does it feel better now?" His left arm, the one that had been cut off, began to rise only to stop short. His brows furrowed and I suddenly remembered the promise to myself to give his arm back to him.

" What happened to this arm?" Any words that I could have spoken were caught in a strange lump in my throat. Think Kagome, think!

" You lost it in a bad fight." His sarcasm showed again as he looked at me with a look that said 'Duh!'

" I know that. What fight, who was I fighting?"

" I...I'd rather not say. I don't think it would be a very good topic for this current situation." There was another silence. This one was anything but comfortable. I began to fidget as his golden gaze bore into me. I felt my clenched and sweaty fists clench tighter. Finally,when I thought I would bust,I started to move so I could heat the food. I took a small pot out of my bag and adjusted some sticks over the fire so they could hold the pot without burning the sticks down. I watched as the food started to sizzle. I moved it around and made sure it didn't burn. When it was nice and hot, I took the pot off the fire. My back was turned to Sesshomaru and I was facing the fire still. I didn't want to turn around. No one had spoken during this tense silence. I jumped at his voice.

" I do not think it is for the better for my healer and servant to refuse to speak while in my presence. If you hate me perhaps you should not be here, or if you refuse to speak you could at least give me my portion of the food seeing as how you healed my throat so that I could do so." I cautiously turned with two plates of food.

" I don't hate you and I will speak. In fact I thought that you might hate me after not giving you the answer that you sought. It's just that...I think you should let certain memories come back on their own." His golden eyes bore into me once more and I felt as if the very power of the sun was shining through my soul.

" If you believe it is best then I will not argue. I suppose you're not my closest assistant for nothing." I smiled down at him. Looking down at the bowls in my hand I frowned. How was Sesshomaru going to take to being fed?

" I,umm, I will have to feed you." His eyebrow rose in his signature 'Duh' look.

" Indeed." I blushed as I lifted his head onto my lap. I brushed his hair out of his face. Feeling the clumped up mess, I got an idea. Later, I told myself, later.

" This will be spicy but the flavor is actually very good." I picked up a piece of soy-soaked steak and a few vegetables and popped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly.

" How do you like it?" Light shone through his usually dull and bored stare.

" It is...pleasing." I smiled. He liked it!

" I'm glad you like it. I made it myself. You're the only one that seems to enjoy it." He chewed more and swallowed. I felt proud when he licked his lips.

" Would you like some more?" His eyes closed.

"Hn." Now he had many 'hn's. Not one of them was the same. I hadn't spent a long time with him but I knew this 'hn' as a yes. At least I hope so...

I lifted more steak with my chop sticks and popped it into his awaiting mouth. He chewed once more and swallowed. With a smile that was growing steadily wider I lifted a piece out of my bowl and ate it. I realized something then. I had fed him with those chop sticks! Although I was a grown woman and probably should have worried about something like catching a sickness or disease, the teenage school girl in me came out. _That was indirect kissing! I indirectly kissed Sesshomaru!_

I couldn't stop the blush from spreading on my face. It was silly really. Pfft, me kissing the great Lord of the west, Sesshomaru, killing perfection and ice prince himself.

" Ahem." I shook my head and giggled as I popped another piece into his mouth. One more trait for Sesshomaru,impatient. I picked up another piece out of my bowl once again and ate it. _Don't even think about it. Don't think about it. You only ate with the same chop sticks...that's it_

Why am I flipping like this?!

I fed him another piece.

I shouldn't be thinking that when he's in front of me still injured! It's not as though I have a crush on him.

I ate a piece once more and chewed violently.

He is quite handsome...what am I saying! That's crazy!

This time I lifted another piece up to his lips but they were closed. His hand shot up and gripped my wrist.

" What troubles you?" I blushed and tried to yank my wrist away but he held strong.

" I-it's nothing, silly really. Don't concern yourself with it." He 'hn'ed once more. I stuck another piece into his mouth and he chewed. There was a short moment of silence as he swallowed.

" I smell your lie, as well as your nervousness." My mind buzzed. What could I tell him? This whole thing is so stupid! Why was I even worried about it?! I'll just tell him what I thought and...I looked into his golden gaze. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

" I-I was thinking a-about us sharing chop sticks. Where I come from it's...sort of romantic. But I-like I said it's nothing. It's stupid. It's-" Sesshomaru interrupted me.

" Something you have never experienced. Meaning you are not experienced in romantic situations." The piece of meet I was about to swallow seemed too large now. I almost choked on it.

" N-not exactly. I-umm-I mean I've hugged your-umm- I mean...you know what? No, I have never been in a serious relationship with a member of the opposite sex." I admitted with a red face. Why was I so nervous!?

" It's no wonder with the scent of innocence clinging to you. You are as innocent as a ten year old." I had a good come back, I really did. But my mouth opened and nothing came out. I closed it and opened it again. I did this several more times. I imagined I looked like a fish now. Finally, I gave up.

" You know, I think I liked you better when you were asleep."

"Hn." I really, really, truly hate that word.

A/n- Yes! I finished this chapter! Praise the Kami! I know it's short(to me anyways) but if you read the author's note up top you know my life has been a living hell as of late. You guys know how often I used to update! I love to write and not having time to do it has been devastating to me! So please excuse this humble author for her updates tardiness. I hope all of you guys out there are still reading...I miss you. Oh and I have a question. I read a fic written by a guy not too long ago. I wondered if there are any other guys out there. Guys seem like an alien life force on this site. Dreamer to male gender...Dreamer to male gender...are you out there...? Ahem, I also wanted to say this. If I do not see at least two reviews I will cry pitch a fit and keep my updates to myself. That is all, thank you. Oh and I'll try to get an update for my other story up soon. Please please please please please please please please review. I'm in withdrawals without them...

~Dreamer

P.S.- I know my authors notes are too long but...The story seems 'out of tune' with what I originally planned it to be. Please remember this story is pretty much a stress reliever. I sort of express my mood in it so it can go from serious to funny to stupid to sad to...you get my point. Ok, _that_ is all. Oh and I have the next chapter ready. All you have to do is review...


	4. Clean hair and unexpected visitors

A/n- I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me! I told you this story was being written when I was at a loss with my other story so don't blame me! Well you can blame me but don't flame me! Hey...that rhymed. I swear I didn't mean to but I think it's funny so I'm gonna leave it. Please tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: If Inuyasha _were_mine then Jaken would have hair. Pfft...pink mohawk...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I think it looks like a bunny." A startling smile crossed his lips. We were both staring up at the sky for lack of better things to do. I had started a game. We would look at a cloud, present our opinion on what we thought it looked like, and determine the final verdict of what it was. I was severely losing. I can't even beat Sesshomaru at a cloud watching contest!

" If that is a bunny then I am a giant white dog." I barked out in laughter.( Pun most certainly intended.)

" Well not right now you aren't." He smirked.

" I think it looks more like an alligator. See the two long things? That's it's mouth opened." I shook my head.

" No! Those are rabbit ears!" He 'hn'ed again.

" I disagree." I huffed.

" Fine, it's a deformed alligator instead of a normal little bunny." He gave a satisfied 'Hn'. I was starting to think he only did it to annoy me.

" How are you feeling?" I sat up beside him, going into healer mode as I chose to call it.

" I believe my senses are beginning to return. My eye sight is much better and I'm starting to be able to sense your emotions." I paused for a moment in shock. If he could sense my emotions then...

" How much better are they?" He shrugged awkwardly because of his current position on the ground.

" Not much really. I can only sense basic emotions. You can probably even sense them as well as I can right now." I nodded. Good, he couldn't sense my betrayal and lying. It sounded so harsh when put like that.

" Are you in pain?" I put my head up to his forehead. He was still radiating heat but perhaps that was normal. Didn't dogs have a higher body temperature then humans anyway?

" The pain is almost absent entirely. That ointment, as you called, almost entirely numbed my body." I nodded as I untied the bandages.

" That's good. Can you feel this?" I pinched his leg slightly. The muscle there tensed a bit. Good.

" It's mostly my upper half that is numb and the wound on my lower leg is almost healed. So, yes, I can feel it." I smiled.

" Alright, do you think you can stand with some help?" I worded that entirely wrong. He would go to the ends of the earth to stand on his own now just because I had questioned his ability to do something. That was another trait I had discovered of his. He was stubborn.

" Yes." He grunted as he pushed with his only arm to sit up but as he had said, his upper half was almost entirely numb. He fell back and I caught him just in time to save him from what looked to be a painful hit to the head.

" Here, it's my fault anyway for rubbing that ointment all over you. I'm sure you would be able to otherwise now here, let me help you." He grumbled as I placed my arms under his. I hefted him up with help from his legs. I slipped under his right arm to keep him up.

" Just to the left of this pit there's a hot spring. I wanted to wash the gunk out of your hair." He looked at me strangely and I smiled nervously. This was truly for my own guilty pleasure but he didn't have to know that.

" It's for you know...personal hygiene." He did a little half shrug and started to trudge up the side of the pit. That's when I decided something. He was heavy! The bad thing was he was supporting most of his weight his self with his leg. How did he used to walk?! And how did he weigh so much, he wasn't fat!

" Humph!" I breathed as we made it out of the pit. I stopped and rested for only a few seconds to catch my breath and then I started walking again.

" Here we are." I thanked all things holy that this hot spring had been so close. If it hadn't then...well I wouldn't get to wash his hair. He sat down, somehow gracefully, by the hot spring. He began to disrobe his self and I blushed and turned away.

" Wait! Don't take everything off!" I turned back toward him to see he had a brow raised. I mentally cursed. I hadn't exactly thought this part through.

" Leave your under wear on." He nodded and I realized that he couldn't really do it all his self. Smiling nervously I began to untie his obi. I quickly slipped his haori off his shoulders and he managed to get his hakamas off with his legs by kicking them off. I made sure that he didn't fall as he slipped into the spring and sat on a ledge. That's when another problem presented its self. I would have to get in the water. I fidgeted as I tried to decide what to do.

" If it eases your worries I will not look." His senses really must be returning. What was he? Physic?

" Umm...ok. Oh! I have an idea! Can I borrow your claws?" He quirked a brow and I rolled my eyes.

" Not literally. Hang on just a second." I hurried down into the pit and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my jeans and trudged back up and out of the pit. I darted back over to him and handed him my jeans.

" Cut them, please?" He nodded his understanding. He placed a claw on the pant leg and slid it across. There was a ripping sound and it cut. He made quick work of the other one and handed them to me. He didn't have to cut them _that_ short. Never the less I asked him to turn away as I changed into them. I slipped my shirt off leaving me in a bra and the shorts. If my mother saw me now...

" Alright, I've changed." I slid in with him. The water hid most of me anyway so my modesty was protected. I climbed up enough to sit behind him. Reaching over and out of the water I grabbed the brush I'd brought with me earlier. Starting at the ends, I began to brush the knots and tangles out of his hair. I didn't have any shampoo and conditioner as of right now, that was back with Sango, but I could at least get the clumps out of his hair. I was being as gentle as possible as I brushed out his hair.

I almost jumped out of my skin when his head leaned back into my lap. Even with all the steam I felt heat rise to my face. Apparently I wasn't the only one enjoying this...I _did_ jump as a rumbling came out of his chest. Was he...purring?

" Sesshomaru?" Either he was too caught up in my ministrations to notice me or he was too caught up to care. I only shook my head and smiled as I continued to brush his hair. I was right, it was soft. The dirt and blood was all slowly washed away and the clumps in his hair loosened...but even when I was done I continued to brush it. I didn't even brush my own hair this well! It had to have been half an hour when I finally admitted I needed to stop. For kami's sake...it was only hair. But it was _so_soft and shiny. I forced the brush out of his hair and pushed myself out of the water. Sesshomaru looked up, startled by her movement. When had he dazed out?

" Ok, Sesshomaru. Time to go back." I helped him out of the water with some difficulty we managed. I handed him a towel and showed him how to wrap it around his hair. When he was finished wrapping it, it looked like a big white lump on his head. I laughed as we found our way back into the pit. I wasn't sure why we went back into it. It just seemed like the right place to be. It was where it started...

Sesshomaru sat down in his usual spot and I handed him another towel.

" To dry the rest of you." I explained. He nodded but his arm was still numb. I was tempted to laugh at my luck. I hadn't decided yet whether it was good or bad luck. Wait...what did I just think?

" Here, let me help you." I helped him dry his back and he was able to get his front decently dry. I draped his haori over his shoulders and he slipped his arm through...or he was going to until I stopped him.

" Wait, I...I want to try something. If you begin to feel uncomfortable don't try to stop your instincts from attacking mine. If I get hurt...I'm the one to blame." His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

" I can't let you endanger yourself, whatever it is you wish to attempt." I waved away his concern.

" Don't worry about it. Now, hold still." I didn't give him anymore time to protest and I placed both hands on his complete right arm. I ran my fingers down it, concentrating on every vein and muscle. Slowly, my fingers slid down his arm, dedicating every little thing to memory, from the stripes on his wrist from the deep indention at his elbow. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes but as I opened them when I was finished I was met with a confused golden gaze.

" Kagome, what-" I put a finger up to his lips.

" Shh, just hold on a second." I placed my hands on his other arm where it had been cut off at and just like with the other arm I began slide my fingers down it. A fierce blue glow came from my fingers this time and as I trailed my fingers down his arm it started to grow back. Painfully slow, I gave him back what I had taken away. As I got to his hand, his fingers appeared out of the blue glow of my powers and I linked mine with his. I examined his fingers as they intertwined with mine.

" It...worked." I looked up at Sesshomaru with exhausted eyes to see him staring at me with wide eyes.

" You-"

" I know."

" That was-"

" Yes, it was."

" Thank-"

" You're welcome."

" Indeed."

I smiled at our antics. I looked down at his new arm. I had given it back to him...and our energies hadn't protested a single bit. Maybe it was because his demonic energy was used to my holy energy from me healing him so many times. Yes, that must be it.

" Kagome?" I looked at him but there were too many of him. Suddenly his voice grew distant. I smiled as Sesshomaru turned side ways. Ha, never expected to faint. Then the world faded.

Now back in the waking world Sesshomaru was having the worst of luck. His personal servant, healer, and friend had just fainted. Not knowing what to do, he'd placed his hand..hands...on the girls face. At that moment he sensed something coming but with his dulled senses. That _thing_ was there sooner than expected. That _thing_ turned out to be a boy which looked oddly similar to him.

" You...bastard! What the hell did you do to Kagome?!" The boy rushed over to the girl and she started to stir.

" Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

" What are you talking about? Is this some sort of new intimidation tactic of yours? Because if it is I ain't buying it." Sesshomaru stared at the boy for a moment before something clicked into place.

" You must be Inuyasha." Gold met gold in the clash between the brothers. " How do you know Kagome?"

" Huh?" Was Inuyasha's intelligent answer.

" Inu...yasha?" Both brothers turned toward the source of the new voice.

I only felt myself being lifted pretty roughly. Then shouting voices. Wait...voices? Still only half way into this world first the thougth that there should only be one voice. Then the owner of the voices registered. Oh no...no,no,no.

" Inu...yasha?" I opened my eyes to find two sets of golden eyes staring down at me. Sure enough...there was Inuyasha.

" Eh heh. Inuyasha, can you put me down?" Inuyasha cautiously set me down and Sesshomaru stared at me, thoroughly confused I assumed.

" Excuse me Sesshomaru. Inuyasha come with me, we need to talk." I dragged Inuyasha very,very,very far away and out of the pit. My nerves were torn to tiny little shreds. This was where I would draw the line. I could only hope he'd understand.

" Kagome? What's going on?" I took a deep breath. This might take a while.

" I don't really have an excuse for what I did but I did it anyway so...here you go. I found Sesshomaru there in that pit. He was hurt Inuyasha. He was bleeding and in pain! I couldn't just leave him there so...so I stayed with him until he healed. Well he's not completely healed now but...anyway-" Inuyasha interrupted me.

" Well fine then. His youki will heal him now so you can come back now" I sighed and shook my head. Inuyasha suddenly looked down noticing my attire and blushed." Why the hell are you running around naked?!"

" I had to bathe him now shut-up!" He finally quieted but his eyes kept darting down to innapropriate areas. Like my breasts. Sesshomaru didn't even have his memories but he had enough sense to know that it was _very_rude to stare like Inuyasha was. I only shook my head and continued.

" I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see, he lost his memory. So in order for him to allow me to heal him I told him I was in his debt, therefore, his personal servant." Inuyasha stared at me for a moment before he laughed. He actually laughed!

" You mean that basterd actually can't remember me? HAHAHAHA! Oh this is great!" I glared at him.

" Inuyasha do you realize what this means?" He continued to laugh and gasp and he talked.

" No, what?" I almost smiled.

" It means that I'll have to stay with him until his memory returns. Which means no more hunting jewel shards. Then we have to find Rin and the guy that cast the spell on Sesshomaru..." I trailed off seeing a vein that was previously not visible on Inuyasha's forehead.

" No way! There's no way I'm letting you stay with him!" I put my fists on my hips. How dare he!

" Well then I guess it's a good thing it's not up to you then huh?" His face was almost purple!

" Well it's not up to you either." He said making my blood pressure sky rocket. I opened my mouth to answer but...

" You're both correct. That decision belongs to me." Sesshomaru was suddenly there at the beginning of the pit. How had he gotten up? How long had he been there?I saw Inuyasha start to snap at Sesshomaru and I quickly came up with something.

" You're right Sessomaru. Why don't we go _sit_and discuss it?" The crash satisfied me very much. " Inuyasha, I just asked you to _sit_, you don't have to act like that." Sesshomaru even snickered at his brother's expense.

" Brother, what hold does my miko have over you?" Inuyasha's head raised out of the crater to make a smart come back when his face went blank.

" What did you say?" Sesshomaru's brow rose.

" I asked you what hold the-" Inuyasha interrupted him.

" Yeah, yeah I know what you said. What did you call me?" Sesshomaru glanced at me for a moment before his eyes darted back to Inuyasha.

" Brother?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as if he had thougth he's heard wrong.

" Yeah...that." The pregnant silence stretched on and on and on. I finally had to break it before I went insane.

" Inuyasha, I'm staying and that's that." I turned to face him with my arms crossed. To Sesshomaru, to which I had my back turned, it would look like I was giving Inuyasha a stern look but in reality I was pleading as best as I could with my eyes. ' Please...' I mouthed. Inuyasha looked torn.

" But..."

" The girl is staying if she so wishes it." Sesshomaru stood which surprised the hell out of me and looked at Inuyasha. It wasn't a glare, it was a warning. Sesshomaru was giving Inuyasha the chance to walk away. Of course Sesshomaru was bluffing, lying straight through his fangs but when I realized he had scarred his honor like that..._I_ was honored when I realized he'd done if for me.

" Inuyasha...please...just go. I'll visit you soon ok?" Inuyasha's eyes darted from me to Sesshomaru and me and Sesshomaru.

" If you hurt her..." Sesshomaru snorted.

" As if I would lay a finger on the girl." Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment but then accepted with a nod. For the rest of my life I would never understand what had truly convinced him to let my stay. Maybe it had something to do with my pleading eyes but something told me that it had to do with Sesshomaru calling him brother with no hate in his voice. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he smiled at me and nodded.

" Alright, you can stay with Sesshomaru. Later Kagome. Good bye...brother." Sesshomaru nodded as he left. For a few moments after Inuyasha disappeared he just stood there but...then he just collapsed.

" Sesshomaru!" I ran over to him and gently set him down.

" The poison." He ground out. I nodded in understanding. Dammit! How could I forget something like that? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

" Just breathe and stay still." I ripped open his haori which he had apparently put on in my absence and placed my hands on his chest. A brilliant white light shone brightly in my urgency as I purified the poison. For what seemed like the millionth time the poison disappeared temporarily from his system. When I finished tears were coming from my eyes.

" I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I...I never should have-" There was suddenly a clawed finger at my lips.

" It is of no consequence." I shook my head.

" Like hell! Sesshomaru you were in pain." His golden eyes pierced me.

" It helps not the future to dwell in the past." I was about to say something when I realized he was right. Sigh...

" I know. I'll just try to be better about remembering in the future." He nodded and tried to stand but only collapsed. Strange...he was able to a moment ago.

" How were you able to stand a moment ago? You were ready to fight him!" His eyes showed confusion also.

" I'm not really sure. I heard my brother yelling at you and I just...darted up without really thinking about it." I nodded absently.

" Oh well. Like you said, no need to dwell in the past." We stood, well I stood and helped him up, and walked back down into the pit.

" Can you remember anything new? You just saw your brother. Did it stir anything?" He nodded.

" When he was threatening me...he reached for his sword. I felt the strangest coveting for it." I could almost feel the sweat pop up on my forehead.

" Why was he acting like you belong to him? And why did you say you'd visit him?" We sat down in out usual spots and I sighed.

" Sesshomaru...there's something that you should know that I've been keeping from you." He stared at me intently.

" Well, what is it?" Every thought in my head seemed to go to my throat, keeping me from talking.

" Well...you see..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n- This has to be the best cliff hanger I've ever done. I don't usually do cliff hangers so...*shrugs*. Oh and I have to say something. It was hard to write the scene with Inuyasha for two reasons. One was keeping both brothers slightly in character(which I know Sesshomaru's not but he _did_lose his memory) and the second thing is I am SO mad at Inuyasha right now. I watched Inuyasha this morning and I think it was titled," Back to the place we first met"...or something like that. Anyways...in it Inuyasha said that he chose Kikyo. Just to let you know I LOVE Sesshomaru. He IS mine.(XP) But I still like Inuyasha and try to make him at least pleasant when I write about him. But this episode made me so mad. At the end Kagome asked him if she could stay...and I boiled. Of all the stupid idiotic things! SHE asked HIM if SHE could stay. After he chose Kikyo...He even said(in his thoughts) that he chose Kikyo and Kagome STILL wanted to stay with him. Isn't he the luckiest basterd in the world? He so doesn't deserve Kagome. I just wanted to say that. Well...tell me what you think. It's been forever I know and I'm sorry. But...you read it so you can review it.^_^...please?


	5. Kagome's Secret Revealed or not

A/N- *stares blankly at readers* I just can't believe it. Am I dreaming? I never even began to _think_that I would receive so many awesome reviews. I feel as if I should be on stage staring out at a sea of faces holding a trophy. " Umm...I'd just like to thank fanfiction...my editor and OH!...the fans! I love you guys! Thank you so much! Without you none of this would be possible!" Then I would walk away smiling like an idiot...which I'm doing now. Point being that you guys are just...amazing. I loved the reviews and I love you guys. You have no idea how much you inspired me to write. So without further ado...

NOTE: I dedicate this chapter to Cutebaby who pretty much inspired me to write. She is the author of such fantastic fics, my favorite being _Birth_. You guys should go check it out if you haven't already and read it. She's a wonderful writer!

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha _were_mine then when Naraku laughed he would have the hiccups...KuKuKuKu_hiccup!_

..:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::..:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...

The silence that followed our short conversation just went on...and on...and on. This silence wasn't like the others. It wasn't comfortable...thoughtful...or even tolerable. This one was a suspenseful silence. He was waiting and I wasn't willing to give him what he was waiting for, an answer. He was expecting a secret to be revealed, an honest one. His golden eyes pierced mine in his old way. He was highly suspicious and I was so worried that if I did tell him the truth he wouldn't let me stay with him anymore.

" Speak Kagome." I jumped as his almost icy voice hit me unexpectedly. I forced my mouth open but no words came out. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried again.

" Well...you see..." It was right there, in that exact moment that someone up there decided to take pity on me. Because right there, in that exact moment I saw a way out. Surely he would understand if I explained it that way...I took a deep breath and decided that I was going to go for it. It wasn't a _lie_ exactly...sort of.

" You see, Sesshomaru, I used to travel with Inuyasha. You know...before I came into your debt. That's the reason I didn't want to talk about your arm earlier. When he found out I was going to become your servant he didn't know I was doing it willingly so, doing as he promised me he would, he protected me. You two fought which resulted in you losing your arm and him being knocked unconscious. We flew off to your castle in your orb of light and there I healed your arm enough to stop the bleeding. That's how you lost your arm and that's why you and Inuyasha...don't get along so well. Inuyasha and I still remained friends though...but neither of you would apologize to the other so...nothing ever changed." I took a deep breath but then I could no longer push air in and out of my lungs. I waited for his reaction. It wasn't entirely untrue. This all depended on how much he had heard when Inuyasha and I were talking. This was a huge risk. If he found out that I was lying, even semi-lying, I doubt he would allow me to even be around him anymore. I realized that he still hadn't said anything. I stopped myself from fidgeting and I forced my eyes to meet his. My heart thudded in my ears but he would probably think that it was because I was afraid of his reaction. Which I was but I was afraid of his reaction for a different reason.

Finally he sighed. His eyes seemed confused and it was almost like he was trying to decide something. Probably which way he should kill me. I almost flinched at the thought.

" Very well." My thoughts suddenly came to a halt. Very well...??? Very well...!!! That was it? No sudden burst of madness? No claws, suspicions, or blood? I was about to let my thoughts out when I stopped. So he believed me...and I had lied to him. A feeling washed over me so strongly that my stomach _twisted_ and it _hurt._ I knew this feeling. It was guilt.

" Was I truly that pitiful of a warrior that I couldn't even beat him?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

" No, you don't understand! You were, I mean are, indescribably good at fighting. Not only were you a good fighter but you were...graceful when you fought. Your movements were precise and your strategy was...I can't even start on it. It's as if each movement never made sense until you swept into the next. I mean you were-" A finger pressed against my lips and I realized that I was rambling.

" Kagome, cease your pointless rant. You seem oddly defensive of me...why?" My mouth opened and closed making me look like a fish I'm sure. He stared at me as if he was amused.

" Well...I...I'm not _defensive._ I'm just...I'm trying to help you!" He stared at me with a strange look on his face before he smiled.

" I believe I just remembered something." I clenched my hands at his words. If memories could just randomly come...then I was in trouble. I tried to be happy.

" That's great! What did you remember?" He looked away and seemed to think for a moment before he smiled.

" The girl. Rin was her name correct?" I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. So it was just about Rin? Whew...

" Yes, she was your ward." He nodded.

" When you said that you were trying to help me I suddenly saw her face. I was in pain and she was hovering over me, trying to bandage me but I wouldn't accept it. At least not at first. Then she shouted out like you just did that she was only trying to help me." I nodded and smiled. This might just help if I used it to my advantage. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used to fight, Rin and I, who were now used to the two brothers frequent fighting, would sit and talk. I knew enough about the situation to make up a believable story.

" Oh yes! After I became your servant and we were flying to your castle I saw this hut in the woods. I saw this girl down there and I heard a mans voice calling for a "stupid girl". Suddenly this man came out of the woods and grabbed her by her arm. He started yelling at her and I couldn't take it anymore. We lowered down to the ground and the man saw you and ran away. I quickly convinced the girl to come with us and we continued on to your castle, but not before she fussed over you and insisted on wrapping your wounds. They were sufficient to keep you alive until we reached your castle. From then on she...and I would follow you around. Of course Jaken was there long before us so I don't know how he came into the picture." He looked confused for a moment before he nodded.

" That makes sense. I can almost remember a hut and the girl, I can see her face." he suddenly rolled his shoulders.

" The numbness is wearing off. I wish to look for her." I gaped for a moment before I shook my head fiercely.

" You can't do that! I have to find out who did this to you first. We'll look for her as soon as I kill the person that cast that spell and poisoned you." He sighed.

" That is not necessary. I can either be here poisoned or I can look for her and still be poisoned. At least this way I'll be making some progress." He started to stand and I pushed down on his shoulders to keep him down. He persisted and I tried with all my might to hold him down but in the end he towered over me.

" We will leave." I grabbed his hand and pulled.

" Sesshomaru! You can't! I sent Jaken out to find the person that hurt you and he knows that we're here. We can't leave!" His hand wrapped around my waist. I was about to protest when he lunged into the air. I screamed and clung to him. We were so high up!

" Dammit Sesshomaru!" I was prepared to drop when I found that there was a solid substance under my feet. My eyes snapped open and I peeked over the edge but pulled back when I realized just how high up we were. I glared up at Sesshomaru.

" If I didn't know that you would win I would kick your ass right now." He shrugged and we suddenly started to move. I eeped and jumped back closer to him. His had released my waist when we had gotten all the way up here and I now found myself wishing that he hadn't.

" Sesshomaru, please!" I clung to his haori. I didn't want to seem scared but what I was standing on was a _cloud. _Sure it was natural to him, probably like breathing. However to me I was standing on mist hundreds of feet in the air. To most people, that was not only not normal and out of the ordinary as far as transportation went, but it was scary as hell. He sighed.

" Why are you afraid?" I could only bury my head into his shoulder which was very awkward and embarrassing.

" Kagome?" I took in a shaky breath and attempted to look up. Surprisingly his eyes were actually concerned.

" We don't usually travel like this. I...I never did like it. It scares me to be up this high." He nodded in understanding.

" Do you have no faith in my ability?" I sighed in exasperation.

" Of course I have faith in you but you have to remember that I'm human. I'm not exactly used to this." He stared at me for a moment before he nodded. I gasped as he pulled me closer with his arm around me.

" I promise that you will not fall through and I will hold onto you so that you will not fall off." I was frustrated but instead of wanting to pull my hair out I wanted to pull _his _out!

" Sesshomaru you have to turn around! I told you that Jaken expects us to be there. If you leave he'll have to find us and who knows how long that will take!" He shrugged.

" I believe the poison is growing weaker." I paused in surprise.

" Do you think that's possible?" He shrugged.

" Every thing has fault. Perhaps the caster of the spell made a mistake." Or maybe, I thought, instead of damaging him physically the caster took away his memories.

" Can you remember who you fought in that battle?" His eyes narrowed.

" No, it seems that I can only remember things when something reminds me of them. The only thing I can remember is red eyes." I nodded. That didn't help at all. So many youkai's eyes turned red when they lost control. But who in the world could be strong enough to kill Sesshomaru? And if a youkai had lost control of it's beast then it would have just killed Sesshomaru. It wouldn't have left him to die.

" Are you sure that's all you can remember?" He nodded and I sighed.

" Well I suppose we'll have to wait until something reminds you of it."

" Hn." I laughed. Of course 'Hn' was his answer.

" I still wish you'd go back. The poison still needs to be purified every few hours." He grunted.

" As I said the poison is weakening. It no longer hurts as bad as it did before and it is spreading through my system very slowly, as if my body is eating away at it instead of the other way around." I looked at him surprised.

" Wow, your youki must be really strong. I mean I can sense it and I knew it was almost unimaginable but...for it to counteract a spell as strong as that one...that's really something." I looked at him and I just knew that awe showed in my eyes.

" Hn." I bristled in anger but my anger quickly deflated. What was the point in getting mad at Sesshomaru? That was just the way he was. Even if he had lost his memories some things were just as much a part of him as his markings.

" Indeed." I smiled at my answer. They say that you fight fire with fire but fire plus fire equals an even bigger fire. So I say fight fire with water, the results are pleasing. I refused to talk. I would wait until he broke the silence and show him just how frustrating a one word answer can be.

One hour later found us flying over unfamiliar territory and my lips almost twitching to talk. There was one thing I forgot to add to the equation. He could be a stubborn jackass when he wanted to be. Every five minutes or so I would see something that would make me want to say or ask something. At the last minute I would literally bite my tongue and hold onto the silence until the next urge to talk would hit and it would start all over again. One hour. It had been one hour since either of us had spoken a word.

" Will you be able to sense Rin if we are near her?" I grinned in victory.

" I win! I can't believe you did it first!" His eye brow rose in a questioning manner.

" I wasn't aware that we were competing." My sense of victory was suddenly squashed. That was true. Crap...

" Oh...right. I was just seeing who would...never mind. Yeah I'll be able to sense Rin. If I fan my senses out I can probably sense her from a few thousand feet away." He nodded but his silence didn't last.

" What is it that you were trying to accomplish?" I blushed. Once you saw what I was really doing it was pretty childish.

" I was,ummm, seeing how long I could stay silent. I wanted to know if you would break the silence." He smirked.

" That was immature of you." I looked away from his eyes almost in shame. It wasn't that big of a deal!

" Although I was hoping that you would speak first." My eyes widened but then I smiled. He had been doing the same thing!

" I can't believe you were playing too." He shrugged.

" I am not so stuck up that I wouldn't play a game. It wasn't really a game anyway. So, do you know where Rin might be?" I smiled. He might be the same in some ways but in so many others he was different. If the past form of him saw the new him he might gasp.

" I don't know who took her so I have no idea where she could be." Was Naraku behind all this?

" Sesshomaru?" He looked down at me and I had the odd urge to tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

" Do you remember a man named Naraku?" His brow furrowed but then his face lit up in shock. Suddenly he growled.

" It was him." Huh?

" What do you mean?" His cloud suddenly sped up.

" He was the one that I fought." A feeling of shock went through me.

" What? What happened to him?" I held tightly to him as he sped through the air.

" I killed him." Suddenly I froze. I couldn't speak. Was he serious? Was Naraku dead? But that meant...

" No! The shards! What happened to the shards?!" He was strangely cold, as if a piece of him had returned. Just how much memory had returned?

" Sesshomaru?" His eyes snapped to me.

" What?" His harsh voice surprised me. It was..._painful_ to hear him talk to me like that. It...hurt...a lot. More than it should.

" I was just going to ask you what you could remember of the battle." I shrunk away from him. His hard eyes softened.

" Kagome..." I smiled but it felt too fake on my face. The poison in his blood was fading. He was regaining his memories. It was only a matter of time before I would have to leave him, if he didn't kill me for lying to him all this time. My heart twisted strangely at that thought. Would he really do that? Even if he did gain back his old memories...we had made new ones. I would think that we were friends now. Close ones at that. So would he push these past five days out of his mind? Would the old Sesshomaru suddenly take over this new and kind one? Would my Sesshomaru go away? I froze. _My_Sesshomaru???

" It's okay Sesshomaru. You're under a lot of stress. I mean you lost Rin and you can't even remember exactly what happened so...I guess it's only to be expected right?" My eyes stung. Tears were about to fall. No! I wouldn't let them! I was stronger than that! However he must have noticed because he untensed and the cloud slowed down.

" This Sesshomaru apologizes." That didn't help at all. He hadn't referred to himself in third person until now. He was coming back and all too soon I would be figured out.

" That's okay. So what did you remember?" His eyes, still looking guilty, broke away. His brow furrrowed.

" This Sesshomaru still remembers Naraku's red eyes. We fought and this Sesshomaru won but he had to release a lot of his youki. This Sesshoamru was so weakened that he couldn't fight this female from taking Rin. This Sesshomaru had failed at saving Rin but he had defeated Naraku. That is probably also the reason that the spell and poison seemed fatal at first, because of this Sesshomaru's loss of youki. It gradually came back making it easier for this Sesshomaru to fight the poison." I stared at him for a moment. When he talked in third person it was confusing. Finally I sorted the words out and it made sense. That was probably why Jaken misinterpreted the spell. He failed to take into account that Sesshomaru was weakened but when he was healed his youkai would be able to fight it better.

" That's probably it. At least the spell won't hurt you much anymore. I still want to help fight it off when it comes back. It will take longer but it won't hurt as much." He nodded.

" Hn." I smiled and shook my head. No matter what ended up happening he was still my Sesshomaru right now. But what female had taken Rin? Maybe it was Kagura...

" Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome!" I turned toward the sound of the shout. What I saw shocked me. There was Jaken flying on Ah-Un, holding his little hat down on his head as the two headed dragon strained to catch up to us.

" Who is that?" I looked up at Sesshomaru.

" That...umm...that's your...little toad servant." He looked confused for a moment before he smiled. Behind us I heard Jaken gasp. He probably thought that Sesshomaru was about to kill me. After all he was smiling and Jaken was used to things being killed when Sesshomaru smiled.

" I remember him." I smiled sadly. They were coming back so fast now, these memories.

" You should lower us. He probably has something important to say." He nodded and we eventually made it back to solid ground...which was a huge relief for me. Jaken caught up to us very soon after and landed about twenty feet away. He ran as fast as he could on his little short legs, panting when he finally reached us.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome." He greeted us and bowed respectfully, but I was impatient.

" What is it Jaken?" I looked up at Sesshomaru. He'd beat me to asking. We both turned to Jaken. He took in several deep breaths with his hands on his knees. His bright yellow eyes looked up at us and I could see the urgency in them.

" I know who is was. The one that cast the spell...and the one that took Rin." There was a moment that not even the wind dared to blow. I sensed more than felt Sesshomaru tense beside me. A growl ripped through the air.

" Who is it?" Jaken looked at me as if asking if it was okay to tell him. I nodded. Jaken took in a deep breath and prepared to tell us. We waited on baited breath.

" The person that poisoned Lord Sesshomaru and took Rin was-" There was suddenly a strong gust of wind. I waited for it to die down. When it did I looked up and groaned. Now was _so_ not the right time!

" Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru." He acknowledged. I had a bad feeling about this...a _really_ bad feeling.

...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::

A/n- Whew! I sort of got into this story and I decided that I'm really going to try and make something out of it. What I mean by that is that I will really _try_to update and I won't just keep it as a side story to go to when I'm frustrated with my other one. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Do you feel like you passed a kidney stone after reading it that it was so horrible? I really don't care if you tell me that it sucks. But if you do then tell me exactly what sucked about it. Like...grammar? Spelling? Do I need to go at a faster pace? Slower? Who do you think just showed up at the end of the chapter? If you guess right I'll dedicate a chapter to you! I might even let you name a character later in the story...Tell me what you think guys! Ok now...How about five reviews? It's kind of a lot but...reviews inspire me! Unless you're an author yourself you have no idea how much a well written review can inspire you. " Great chapter!" For the bigger and more well known authors those don't mean a thing usually, but for a beginner like me they can mean the world when you're at the stage where you have to reread your story just to get a little inspiration. So just drop in a couple of words. Thanks for all the support guys! Dreamer loves you!

**NOTICE ME NOTICE ME NOTICE ME:**

It's my birthday! So make your reviews really good and long! Oh yeah..the thing I was supposed to say(shuffles papers) Ah here it is. My computer hates me and decided to blow its self up, therefore, I had to take it to a computer shop place thingy and get it fixed. Luckily no information was lost but a piece of my soul was lost because I could NOT find another computer with internet. Pitiful huh? Anywho I have had this chapter ready for...two days after I last posted. Doesn't it make you mad? It did me!*grumbles* My point is...I'm sorry, it's not my fault and the universe hates me. ^_^ Ok you can go review now!

:::...:::...:::

Sesshomaru: She's lying. She didn't have this chapter ready. Her computer didn't-*rock suddenly flies into his head*

Kagome-Oops...he won't be getting his memories back at this rate. Inuyasha...?

Inuyasha-*Inuyasha comes from back stage*Keh?

Kagome-Carry your brother off stage. We need it clear for Dreamer's muse.

*Inuyasha scratches his head*

Inuyasha- What the hell happened to him? And how am I supposed to carry his heavy ass?

Kagome-*whistles* That...well that is not important. And just...figure it out.*Kagome walks away*

Inuyasha-*sigh* Ah-Un? Little help?


	6. What he Knew All Along

A/n- I promised so here it is. I love you guys so much! The reviews were great! This chapter is dedicated to 1kenshinlover who guessed correctly. So everyone give her a round of applause! Yes...well...Special thanks to:

**1kenshinlover: Oh yes be afraid, be very afraid because I like to take this tangled web and turn it into a big knot which none can untie! Well...perhaps eventually but...I'll never tell! Ahem...thanks you so much for the review! It was my favorite!**

**snowbirdyoukai: Sigh...yes she is foolish for all her lies and she is only digging herself in deeper...but isn't that what makes a story interesting? Stupid mistakes made by a kind miko? And besides she can't really say nothing when he asks her something and she can't tell him she's his enemy. So...this is what I've made it! Thanks so much for your review, it means a lot!**

**merlyn1382: Ahh! It's so refreshing to hear from you. The one that always reviews. As for your question..." So, just how much memory has he gained?" He only remembers seeing Jaken, loving Rin, and bits and pieces of his battle with Naraku. Of course there's the lies that Kagome told him too. Thanks for still reading and reviewing!**

**knifethrower: Thank you so much! I suppose you are the one that received the present but I still loved the review! I'm glad you like it and hope that you will continue to do so. **

**Cowgirl 101: Remember...he hasn't remembered everything. But let's hope he won't go into a blood rage when he finds out...well i already know...XD. Thanks so much for reading and especially reviewing!**

**Comatose23: Thanks to the guy that's my only friend that can embarrasse me this bad and get away with it. Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Mel: His wippy thingy huh? I'll see what I can do...Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.**

**Also thanks to: Kitsune Diva, Kidnapped by a Demon, angelapage, and SexyDemonGirl5000. Even so few words mean so much!**

Thanks for all the happy birthdays also! You guys are great! Now...on with the show!

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

I wanted to put my hands over my eyes in the If-I-Can't-See-You-You-Can't-See-Me type of fashion. I wish it was that simple. Like those days not so long ago when I would play hide and seek with my grandfather on the shrine. Back in the days when I hadn't drown myself in guilt and lies. This made my time with Inuyasha look _simple!_Somehow, without my knowing, I had burrowed so deep in my cuccoon of half truths that I couldn't see a way out. And now...I knew I was only about to go deeper.

" My beautiful Kagome! It's been far too long to not have been surrounded by-Hey, why hasn't the mutt interrupted me yet?" I tried desperately to _subtly_pull my hands out of his. " Has he not been protecting you? Why-" My eyes widened and I knew I had to act fast. Without thinking I lunged at Koga...and hugged him.

" Oh Koga how I've missed you!" I felt Koga tense and then gasp.

" It's a sign from the Kami's! Come on Kagome and I'll make you my woman officially!" I eeped and pushed against his chest. Me and big fat head filled with moronic thoughts! Now look what mess I've gone and got myself into!

" Wait Koga! Ummm...I...uhh...I need to talk to you! Yes, I need to talk to you, that's it!" He smiled a smile so wide I thought his cheeks would pop.

" It's really happening! Ok, come on!" Suddenly there was a growl. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

" You are going no where with him." I held back a cry of frustration.

" He's been my friend for years Sesshomaru. I think I can handle him for a few minutes." He snarled.

" Why is it that you bring your _friends_ away from me to discuss things with them? It seems that this one is more than a _friend._" Suddenly it hit me. He thought..that...me and koga...I shivered. How was I going to...oh wait. I have an idea!

" That's _exactly_what I need to discuss with him. I need to...get some things straight." His narrow eyes widened in realization...and I felt horrrible because I knew he would believe me. Because he trusted me. I flinched.

" Yes, exactly. Now if you'll excuse me..." Koga looked from me to Sesshomaru in confusion.

" What-" I grabbed his arm.

" Let's go talk about it." I pulled him away and in his confusion he followed me. Once I was _sure_this time that Sesshomaru wouldn't hear us, I let go.

" Kagome, why are you-" I shushed him and gave him my best stern look.

" I'm going to tell the truth and you aren't going to change my mind about my decision, so don't even try. Put simply, I found Sesshomaru injured, healed him, and promised him to help him find his ward. I'm staying for two reasons:To keep my promise, and to help him regain his memories that were lost in battle. Oh by the way...Naraku is dead." I could see him about to protest when my last statement reached him.

" He's...dead?" I nodded.

" Sesshomaru killed him. Now someone took Rin and we have to find her. I think it was Kagura but...it doesn't really make sense because Kagura hated Naraku's guts. She wouldn't do his bidding after he died! Plus...someone has the jewel shards. Ugh! I have to-" Koga growled.

" I bet it was that bitch! She's evil! She's the dirtiest scum that ever crawled on kami's green earth! She's a filthy vermin! She's-" I felt the sudden urge to scream.

" KOGA!"He paused and looked up from his rant.

" Now that I've explained everything to you...I'll tell you this. I'm not going with you, ever, I'm staying with Sesshomaru." He scowled. I realized what I'd said. It sounded so...permanent. I couldn't stay with him forever...right? He would hate me after this was over...right? From the very depths of my soul I felt a tiny ray of hope...and I squashed it. If I didn't expect anything I wouldn't be disappointed when it didn't happen. Koga's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

" No! He's stolen your affection! Just when you were going to realize your love for me he stole you!" I almost smiled at him. He was such a little boy...err...cub...underneath that hard shell.

" I'm sorry Koga but I don't feel that way for anybody. My love is reserved for when I find the one. My decision is final. Now go find your wolf girl. She really loves you, you know?" He winced.

" Kagome...are you sure?" I almost cringed at the hurt look on his face.

" I'm sorry...but yes. I'll tell you what, if I ever change my mind, then I'll call out your name and you'll come for me just like you always promised. '"Prince Koga!" I'll say and then you'll appear." He smiled a small sad smile.

" Sure Kagome. I'll...I guess I'll go now." I smiled at him.

" Don't worry, I'm safe with Sesshomaru. You better still stop by..." I trailed off in an almost playful voice. His smile grew wider.

" Well he sure is a lucky bastard." My brow furrowed.

" Who?" He grinned that funny grin of his where a fang poked out.

" Whoever's _'the one'_to make you happy. Be safe Kagome, I'll see you when I see you!" With a gust of strong wind he took off, without warning. I watched as the tornado with legs sped off in the distance with a warm feeling in my heart. Koga may have lost what he thought was a future mate but I gained a close friend. I sighed in contentment and turned to return to Sesshomaru.

" Kagome?" I screamed as a white figure just...popped up in front of me. With a hand to my heart and breath pushing through my lungs after my scream I realized that it was Sesshomaru. I smiled until I realized that he'd popped up at a very _convenient _time.

" Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed and he scowled.

" You will explain." I huffed in annoyance.

" He's just a friend that thought of me as a little more than a _friend_. So I set him straight." I could see it in his eyes, confusion. I could see that something in his head didn't match up, and I could see that he would keep it to himself. Further proof that his former self was returning, little by little.

" Hn." I realized suddenly what we were in the middle of when Koga interrupted.

" Come on, we have to find out who took Rin." He seemed to just remember now and nodded.

" Come." He didn't wait for me to acknowledge the demand. He scooped me up and leaped into a tree...and then another...and another.

" That poison must be almost completely out of your system if you're regaining your strength enough to do this!" I shouted over the wind. Whatever response I expected it wasn't what he said next.

" I can see scenes of my childhood. Is...Inu no Taisho my father?" I tensed in his arms.

" Ummm...yes. Would you...like to know about him?" He looked almost sadly ahead.

" Who was my mother?" I bit my lip in concentration. I'd never heard of his mother.

" I don't know." I answered honestly. He sighed.

" I...I don't like her." Immediately I was confused.

" If you don't know who she was, how can you hate her?" He shook his head.

" That's not it. I don't hate her. I understand her bitterness." Obviously he was thinking out loud because his sentences made very little sense." It was something my father did. Some thing about Inuyasha's mother..." His eyes lit up. " My father left my mother for Inuyasha's. And she was human which...is why I hate Inuyasha?" I couldn't tell if he was asking me a question or his self. I didn't speak.

" I hated humans." This was not a question and yet I answered it.

" You used to." I could see guilt in his eyes.

" Did I ever...hate you?" I looked down. Suddenly, I couldn't lie anymore.

" Yes." Silence. I didn't know what he was thinking. I felt the over whelming need to speak...to speak the truth.

" Sesshomaru...I've been lying. You nev-" A clawed hand was placed over my mouth. I looked guiltily up into his golden eyes.

" Not now. When you're ready. I know that not everything you said was the truth, I'm not a fool and I could smell your lies...but I did not smell deceit. So I let you heal me. I let you travel with me. You can tell me when you're ready." Suddenly he set me down. I watched him walk away in shock. So he...he knew all along?

" Sesshomaru!" I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I rested my head on his back and let loose a shuddering breath." Thank you." There was silence for a moment more and he just stood there.

" It is of no consequence." Then he walked away.

I watched him go with gratitude spreading through me. Eventually he would remember and I would have to leave...but right now he was mine. Yes,_mine_. I was the only one that has seen this Sesshomaru, the real one. So I claimed him as he was, as mine. With a smile on my face, I half-skipped after him.

When I came out of the edge of the forest and came into the clearing was talking to Jaken with an almost glare on his face.

" Who was it?" I saw red swirl in his eyes.

" Please, milord, calm down!" He said in his squawking way. His yellow eyes looked over at me for help. I snorted. The little toad thought of me as a filthy human and yet here he was, asking me for help.

" Sesshomaru...it's ok. He'll tell us just keep a leash on your demon." His red-rimmed eyes closed and opened a moment later completely gold. Well, I thought, his control hasn't changed.

" Tell us Jaken." He nodded. Inhaling deeply the little toad gave us both an almost urgent look, then in quite a climatic moment, he answered.

" I don't know." I tried to cound to ten and breath deeply but feeling put out with the little green toad I lunged at him intending to strangle him only to be held back by a clawed hand.

" Kagome." I instantly froze and once again tried to calm myself, succeeding only because of the restraining support that the hand on my shoulder offered.

" I'm ok." His hand lifted and I glared down at Jaken.

" Explain." I vaguely realized I sounded a little too much like a certain demon. Especially since there was fear in the poor toads eyes. Well, the annoying thing should be scared. If not for Sesshomaru he would be blue! Wait...what color would he turn if he was being choked? And what about when he was sick? I shook my head to clear it.

" It's one of Naraku's incarnations. A female." I nodded.

" Kagura?" He shook his head no and I frowned.

" Kanna?"

" She was killed in the battle along with Naraku." Sesshomaru interrupted.

" Then...who was it?" Jaken did a half sigh half squawk.

" I wasn't able to find out her identity but I know what she looks like. She's the very essence of Naraku but trapped in a female body. Her eyes are red, like blood. Her hair is black as the sky at midnight and her voice is like smooth honey. Her skin is a creamy pale like the moon and her body is that of a seductress. But her glare...it's like a sword through your heart. And her scream...you just know someone will die soon after you hear it. Over all...she is your worst nightmare." I glared at the little green demon. How long had he rehearsed that one?

" I don't care what she looks like! Where did you see her?" His big yellow eyes darted around.

" Somewhere in the north..." This time Sesshomaru picked the annoying toad up by the throat. Eventually the little demon just turned a darker shade of green. Well that's boring! He doesn't change colors he only gets darker! I sighed. I better stop Sesshomaru from killing him...he might be valuable.

" Calm down Sesshomaru. He might know more." Jaken dropped to the ground with a thud and rubbed his throat.

" But Lord Sesshomaru! I am your-" Sesshomaru growled. Apparently Jaken didn't realize just how much Sesshomaru had changed. He could barely even remember Jaken so he was walking on egg shells.

" What else do you know Jaken?" Sesshomaru's voice was like ice. I just hoped that it was because it had to do with Rin and not because he was going back...away from my Sesshomaru.

" Milord...I'm afraid I don't know anything else." That's when I saw it. It was so subtle that I think even Sesshomaru didn't notice it...but I did. Right when he'd said that a bit of darkness had filled his aura but it was gone in a flash. He knew something else.

" Sesshomaru." He turned to me.

" Kagome?" I grabbed his hand, mindful of his claws, and tugged a bit.

" Stay Jaken." Understanding my body language, he grabbed me by my waist and lunged into the air. I bit back a scream as we flew through the air. After what seemed like an eternity we landed in a clearing.

" What is it?" I took in a deep breath.

" He's lying. He knows something else. Something's...off." He looked away thoughtfully.

" Are you sure?" I nodded and I felt my heart bloom. Because I could see the trust in his eyes. He trusted me...after he knew I'd lied to him. Sure he didn't know just how far I'd stretched the truth...but he trusted me.

" I'll watch him closely. I can't have a traitor running loose." I nodded in agreement.

" I'll watch him too. I know about you staying up to watch me...so you might as well take the night shift. I'll keep him close during the day." A light blush covered his cheeks.

" Very well." I giggled and turned away.

" Come on, we better start now. I'll watch the little toad man to make sure nothings up...but I'm not standing alone on that cloud of yours." He grinned slightly.

" I don't expect a coward like you to be able to." I scowled at him.

" I bet I can stand all by myself if I had to. Even all the way to...hey. Where are we going?" He grinned wider. He had a nice smile...

" We are going to my castle and I doubt you can stand two days by yourself." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

" You're taking me to your castle?" He nodded and his grin faded.

" I must ask you to watch Jaken while you are there. I will send my best spy to the northern lands and hope that Jaken at least wasn't lying about that." Without warning he grabbed me around my waist and flew into the air once more. I couldn't breath until he gently set me down when we were back with Jaken.

" Are we leaving now?"

" Hn." I shook my head. I officially give up on trying to get him to stop saying that.

" Well...spring up your cloud thingy." His eye brow rose up into his hair line and I blushed.

" What do you want me to call it!? I mean it's a...a cloud!" He only shook his head as mist gathered underneath us.

" Jaken, you will ride Ah-Un." With that he took to the air. I immediately gave up on my previous attempt to convince myself that I could stand alone and burrowed into Sesshomaru's side. I just knew there was a smug grin on his face...but I didn't care. He could laugh if he wanted...because he was the one that would have to hold onto me for two days. Either that or stop near a hot spring and make camp. Yes...that sounded better. A hot spring...how long had it been? Too long. I grinned as a plan formed in my head. I could already feel the steam...

**...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...:::...**

Ok so not the best place to stop but here it is. I didn't expect you guys to review as much as you did. I just wanted five reviews and I got eleven! Keep it up guys and feel free to make suggestions. Thanks so much for everything!

Jaken: Squawk! I would never betray Lord Sesshomaru!

Dreamer: Shut-up Jaken.

Jaken: But you implied that I would-

Dreamer: Shut-up Jaken.

Jaken:- betray Lord Sesshomaru and I would do no such-THUNK.

Dreamer: Sigh...thanks a million Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru:*wipes dirt off his hands* It was not for you, it was for the sake of my ears.

Dreamer: Kagome...your demon lord is misbehaving.

Kagome: Coming!

Sesshomaru: *growls* You promised that you wouldn't...

Dreamer: I lied.*grins evilly*

Kagome: Come on puppy...time for your punishment.

Sesshomaru: *looks at whip and grins* Never mind dreamer...Puppy's got to go.

Dreamer:* Widens eyes*O.O Yes well...now you know what they do off stage. I've tried and tried to tell them to wait for the plot to progress...but they're unstoppable. See you next time!


	7. Returning what was lost

A/n- *dodes object* Ouch! Damnit! Oh hello...I didn't see you there.*notices angry mob* I can explain...oh wait...no I can't. Please forgive me for this being late. School started and I've been busy. It's only been a little over a month but still...it seems like half a year to me. I need inspiration(BIG TIME!) for this story. My will to write with this fic has left and I'm left with material like this! OH...and by the way I'd like to introduce you to a friend I've been getting really close to as of late. Writer's Block...these are my awesome fans which you have been preventing me from satisfying with an update! Awesome fans...this is Writer's Block. Yeah, I think you get the point. Anywho, thank you all for ALL the awesome reviews. THIS CHAPTER BREAKS A RECORD! WHOOT! Thirteen reviews! Isn't that great? For only my second story I think that's pretty good...I take pride in it! That said I'd like to thank all those who reviewed.

**Special thanks to:**

**Serephina of the Kamis(Obsessive Goddess): Thank you! It's always an honor to hear from you. Oh...and Sesshomaru would be cute no matter what he was wearing, who he was with, or how he was acting. We just have to punish him every once and a while.(We being Kagome and I.) XD Oh and about Jaken...well...you'll see. I hope that I don't disappoint you! Thanks again!**

**kyekye: Thank you! Here is your update...late but here. ^_^**

**Suzu Cho: O.O...Thanks! One of the best though? While I do think there are many other Sess/Kag fics that were more deserving of that doesn't stop it from stroking my writer's ego. To write for Sess/Kag brings me pride but to be told that I'm good at it gives me a whole new reason to live. XD Thanks again!**

**badspelllr:*frowns* While I do admire you for speaking your mind I wish you could have done it in a more polite way. I appreciate your opinion, no matter how meanly I believe it to have been expressed.**

**Pearl Knight: I love it too! So lets just hope that it turns out good...I appreciate your kind words!**

**Comatose23: Yay! Another comment that's an actual opinion! You're learning! As for the 'traitor' amongst them...well...I can't just give it away! XD Thanks so much!**

**1kenshinlover:Thanks for your review! Your questions really give me a good outline for my next chapter!You ask some really good questions and I hope that I won't disappoint you when I answer them in the story. Thanks again, your awesome!**

**angelapage:Thank you! I hope that I do not disappoint!**

**Kidnapped by a Demon: Yeah...Kagome likes the whip too. It keeps him on his toes. XD Thanks for the review!**

**DramaDitz:Hmmm...just what is Jaken hiding? I still have to figure that out...XD Thanks so much for the review!**

**snowbirdyoukai: Sesshomaru's arm? Oops...thanks for the reminder...XD I'll get right on it! Oh and as for Jaken...we'll just have to see about him.^_^ Thanks for sharing your opinion!**

**sousie:Update soon? Haha...I always say every word counts but this made me laugh. XD I'm just kidding, thanks for your review!**

**Thanks to all of you!**

My head bobbed down for what seemed like the millionth time that day. At this point, the only thing keeping me from falling asleep (and off this blasted cloud) was the never ending wind that blew against me, caused by the high speeds at which Sesshomaru was traveling. His arm was slung loosely around my waist and I clung as tight as I could to his haori...but it was so hard. It was going on twenty four hours since I'd slept and far, far too long since I'd bathed. I wanted to do nothing more than to collapse on...well...just anything solid would do at this point but what I really wanted was a soft mattress...a warm and crackling fire...nice fluffy pillows and crisp clean sheets that I would undoubtedly wrap around my legs in my sleep or kick completely off the bed...

That's what I wanted. But what I was getting something else entirely. I was stuck standing on this stupid cloud that, by all laws of nature, I should just fall right through. Oh but it didn't stop there. Oh no! Sesshomaru offered only an arm for safety and feeling of security and my calves were _burning_. I was so tired and I had been standing for an entire _day!_ My self pity suddenly did a 360 and whirled into anger...at a certain demon lord. He hadn't spoken once...as usual but this was different. He wanted to stand instead of sit and I didn't want to sit while he stood because...well...honestly his arm offered an irreplaceable comfort and I didn't want to lose the familiarity it allowed me to have with him. So...I suffered through it. Until now.

" Hey Sesshomaruuuuu!" I screamed over the wind, my voice coming out like a whine. Thankfully, the cloud slowed and I sighed in relief.

" What is it?" I glared up at him.

" I've been standing here for the whole damn day! Don't you think we can stop for a while...preferably near some form of heated water?" He shrugged and I noticed how awkward it was for him to shrug with his only arm around me. He sort of winced, seeing that I'd noticed. So it embarrassed him? My anger vanished, replaced by pity again but this time for him.

" We will stop long enough for you to sleep, eat, and bathe and then we will continue traveling. We are still a day away so the next time we stop you will be allowed to rest at my castle." His cloud began to descend and I bit back a startled yelp. I held tightly onto his arm, my hands clenching the white fabric of his haori. We landed gently on the ground. His arm left my side and I felt...well I felt cold but inside I missed his touch. Like his arm was supposed to be there...which reminded me.

" Sesshomaru, come...come here for a moment." A silver brow rose only to be hidden by his bangs but he still took the few steps toward me to stand a few feet away. I closed the distance and started to undo his haori.

" What are you-" I shushed him and pushed the cloth aside.

" I'm fixing my mistake." He didn't have time to protest as a white glow sprang forth from my hands. I called on his powers and they immediately responded, coming to unite with mine. The white and green came to mix and swirl together, like ribbons dancing, until they gathered at the base of his arm, where it was severed. He stared with wide eyes, unable to stop anything.

" Just relax...Sesshomaru,just relax." He released a breath and I continued. The dancing ribbons our aura flashed a blinding light and started to grow out, in the shape of his arm. I was recreating his arm, a solid form of both of our auras. His mouth opened slightly in wonder and I smiled. Almost...

I watched the stripe of his wrist and the tip of his claws form with the greatest feeling of victory. The very second it reached the end of his arm there was another flash and i released the hold I had on our powers. The remaining power went back to our bodies and I sighed in relief. I had done it. I had given him back his arm. A small part of me, in the back of my mind, realized that, after he sent me away, after I was forced to leave him, he would always have a small part of me that he could never let go. In this small way, I would never have to let him go.

" You...my arm...I...how did you...why?" I hesitated only a moment before I lunged at him and hugged him,my arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

" You deserve it and even though you'll hate me one day...I wanted to do this for you." His fallen jaw snapped shut and he nodded.

" Thank you." I smiled again and nodded.

" It feels strange, to have my arm returned. I feel...uneven." I laughed and watched as he flexed the muscles in his arm. I felt pride, to make his happy.

" You'll get used to it, I'm sure. Is there a spring around here?" He nodded and lifted a clawed hand, the one attached to his new arm, and pointed to the left.

" Just through those trees." I nodded and blushed when I realized I was still hugging him. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the clearing.

" Don't get in trouble while I'm gone." Just when I thought he wouldn't respond and was about to leave his sight, I heard a disbelieving snort.

" And you as well." I laughed happily. True enough, the spring was right there in front of me, just out of the clearing. I set all of my things out and stepped into the water. I groaned as I felt my muscles untense in the hot water.

" Ahhh, this is the life." And here it was, the hated moment. The moment where I actually had time to think about how bad I'd screwed up. About my guilt for lying and leaving Inuyasha. About the life I'd left behind. About a missing little girl. About what would happen when I got to his castle. About NOT wanting his memories to return so he could be MY Sesshomaru longer. About everything else I'd done wrong.

" What am I going to do..." And just like that everything I'd been ignoring came back like a slap to the face. Who would be at his castle? What would they think? Would they replace him because he couldn't remember anything?!?!?! But wait...didn't he say it was in his blood to be lord? So maybe...but what would they do to me? I couldn't leave Sesshomaru! Not now! He was so sweet, so kind, so MY Sesshomaru! What if they saw me as the cause of his lost memories? I started to panic.

That's when it _really_ hit. These feelings...of not wanting to lose somebody, not wanting to lose a _feeling._ I'd felt them before but compared to this it was like the flicker of a candle to the very fires of hell. I had loved Inuyasha before, in the past. And now, I realized with the utmost shock, as my world seemed to light up with a now almost obvious epiphany,I was falling for Sesshomaru. Fast.

**Later That Night**

As I lay there on my side, staring into the dancing flames of of the blazing fire, my heart was ripped into. It seemed only proper, that I should be punished like this. Doomed to love those that would never love me back. Ture, I didn't _love_ Sesshomaru...yet. But I would be a fool not to see the fast track I was on to doing so. He couldn't love me. Would never, and even if he did, I could never do that to him. He'd lost his memories and when he regained them, he would hate me. So I would suffer for him as I fell head over heels in love. I would endure the pain of yet another unrequited love so that he would not suffer. So that I would not suffer. So that I would never have to _know_ that he would turn me away. So that I could live in this world of not knowing, the world where he just _might_ love me back_._ And I squashed those thoughts.

Jaken stared at me. They'd caught up with us a few hours ago and there was something..._off_ about Jaken. The darkness was gone from his aura. It seems that he has to lie directly for it to show.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze darted to me, away from Jaken, for a moment before going back. He was across from me, on the other side of the fire and I stared at him, deciding that he was much more interesting than the toad. It was his shift, to watch the traitor.

" Sleep Kagome, you said you were tired." I jumped at his voice and blushed as I forced my eyes to close.

" Sorry." I whispered.

"Hn" The last thing I remember before I fell asleep, was the smile that came to my face at his choice of words.

**Next Morning**

" Wake up you foolish hu-OOMPH!" I threw the closest object, a rock, at the most annoying version of an alarm clock in existance. The kind with no snooze button. I opened my eyes to see a blurry version of a smirking Sesshomaru.

" That was most amusing." I grinned, looking silly I'm sure.

" Glad you enjoy my pain." His smirk grew.

" I'd say he's in more pain than you." I laughed at the sprawled form of the little green nuisance.

" Well he deserves it." His brow rose.

" Indeed." I shrugged and stood, stretching as I did. It was hard to go on like this, knowing how I felt about him.

" Prepare yourself, we must go soon." I nodded and quickly got dressed in my make-shift shorts and torn school shirt. When I stepped back into the clearing Sesshomaru frowned.

" What?" In a flash he took off his outer haori and threw it, the large cloth fluttering down to land on my head. I tore it away and looked up curiously.

" You want me to wear it?"

" Hn." I blushed and looked away.

" Thank you." I wrapped it around me and pulled it tight. The sleeves were too long and it swallowed me whole but...it was warm...oh and it _smelled_ like him. When I thought he wasn't looking, I inhaled it deeply.

" What did you just do?" I froze.

" Nothing!" He smirked.

" You just smelled of my haori." I shook my head, my face burning.

" No I didn't." He let out a deep throaty chuckle.

" Kagome, I can _smell_ you lie." I looked away.

" Whatever..." He continued to laugh.

" Are you admitting to it?" I grabbed the sleeve of his inner haori and tugged.

" Let's just go!" He looked down at me and I looked away again. Thankfully, he left it alone. He leaped into the air and his cloud formed under us.

" No ear piercing scream this time?" I shrugged.

" I'm used to it." He went faster, I stayed still, resisting the urge to cling to him.

" Hn." He sped up so fast I had to close my eyes. I turned my head to his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his. He slowed down.

" What the hell was that for?!" He laughed!

" I was simply seeing how long it would take you to give in." I huffed...but only loosened my grip instead of letting go.

" It will take _another_ day to reach your castle won't it?" He nodded and I groaned.

" Great, another twenty-four hours stuck with you!" He looked down at me, seeming offended, but he must have been able to see the joke in my eyes.

" Such a shame seeing as how I enjoy losing the circulation in my arm," he said, gesturing to the grip I had on him. I frowned, as I could see no playfulness in his golden eyes and released his arm. He frowned though, and said," You didn't have to let go." I grinned and grabbed onto him again. I suddenly yawned. Kami was I tired!

" If you'd like..." He didn't finish and I gestured for him to continue. " I could carry you...so you could sleep. You're only human so..." My eyes widened in surprise.

" You'd do that? I don't want to be a burden, I'd be much too heavy to just carry ar-" He laughed.

" You would _not_ be too heavy. It's no problem." I shrugged, looked down, and awkwardly scraped my toe along the cloud. Before I had time to think, he swept me up, one hand around my shoulders and the other under my knees. I gasped in surprise.

" Sleep. I can sense your need for it." I yawned and nodded.

" I guess you're right. Thank you."

" Hn." I smiled and let my head rest against his shoulder. I loved his scent, and his warmth, and the rise and fall of his chest. It was so...natural. Like it was supposed to be this way. But that would never be possible. I was only a girl selfishly indulging in something she could never have. But take what you got when you can get it right? Unfortunately, I didn't get to for long because, Sesshomaru was right. I was tired.

**At the castle**

" We're almost there Kagome, wake up." Warm. I thought. And soft. And it smelled good. Annoying, I thought, for trying to wake me up. Then...strange...I thought, for talking.

" Kagome!" It hissed. Shouldn't be hissing...wait...

" Sesshomaru?" I felt myself go vertical.

" Yes, now get yourself together so I can enter my grounds." I quickly grabbed hold of the situation and shook myself awake.

" Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this." We walked out ahead but I was confused. There was nothing but a giant, gaping emply piece of land.

" Up there." He explained and I looked up. I noticed it now, the shadow cast over the land by the **giant** castle over head.

" T-that's your castle." He smirked, with arrogance, I assumed.

" Yes, now come. I was confused until he grabbed me and gave a giant leap. Within seconds we were on the cloud that somehow held the giant towering castle.

I simply stared at its brilliance, the intertwining vines that grew mystically up the walls and the impossibly floating green garden at its side. Suddenly, the sound of the giant double doors sliding open startled me and I turned to looked at it. It was a woman. A demon woman.

" Sesshomaru, darling! You're here early!" Behind me, Sesshomaru tensed.

A/n- I know, I know! You guys want some action! I'm not a professional or nothin'! Some of you guys are really understanding and sweet about it and others...not so much. I'd like to speak for all beginning writers when I say," We come here to learn and experience! We don't all start out great writers!" Some are good at action scenes, or romantic scenes, or sad scenes...and I'm learning them all as I go. So please try to understand. To those of you that already do and had to listen to that, I'm sorry for ranting you out. ^_^ Please make my life worth living with your reviews. You know I love them! Oh and do you know who the demoness was?

Jaken:*squawk!* I barely had a part in this chapter! You stupid human! I shou-

Dreamer:*Throws shoe* There's that! This time he's going into the oblivion.

Everyone but Dreamer:*stage whispers*

Dreamer: What?

Inuyasha:*bravely speaks up* Ahem...that might be a bit cruel. Your imagination is...scary...*shivers*

Kagome: Yeah...we're still trying to get Sesshomaru out...

Dreamer: Well I had to stop you guys! I told you, you can't have wild monkey sex until the plot progresses! He can't try to kill me for stopping you two!

Koga: Ummm...Can't we get out of this thing? *Bangs on box*

Kagome: You'll get used to it. It's not so bad after a while...you just have to get used to Dreamers random thoughts...and perverted images.

Inuyasha: Oh sweeet Kami! What the hell was that?!

Kagome: She just pictured Sesshomaru...naked...*drools* At least I can enjoy the show!

Inuyasha and Koga: HEEEELLLPPP!*faints*

Dreamer: *stares at bodies then looks at Kagome* You're cleaning that up.

XD I'm so stupid! REVIEW!


	8. FairyTales

A/n-I could go on and on forever about how valid my excuses are but the truth is that I just haven't had a computer. Well…that's a lie. I have had one but each time I had access to one I was either extremely busy with school or just not in the mood to write. I'm still not sure what I'm going to make of this story, let alone this little chapter. Here's what I can get you guys though. Oh and I want you guys to tell me something. Have I improved even a little since I started posting my work? I'd like to think that I have; I know I've grown to take much, much more pride in my work. So if all of you darling readers that actually pay attention to my authors notes would stop by a leave a quick comment I would really appreciate it. Oh and one more thing! To all of the wonderful writer-friends I've made in the fanfiction world (you know who you are) I would like to officially apologize for not responding to your emails and/or not being able to read the latest chapters of your story. I felt unimaginably horrible for not even having the time or resources to read and review all of your wonderful new fics/chapters. But I WILL catch up…eventually. It might be next summer before I do but I'm going to catch up with you guys. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Ok, I'll shut up so you can read. Here goes nothing…

* * *

"No, I will not!" Based on the fact that my whole body seemed to be up in flames, I knew I was blushing. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, I wasn't sure.

" Kagome…it is the way of things. Do you dare go against the custom of my people?" I looked down at the neatly folded kimono and obi in his clawed hands. It was a kind of a smoky grey color, and made from this really scratchy material that looked like it would leave my skin raw after just a day of wearing it. Not exactly the most extravagant clothing in the castle.

" I will not wear that! Am I really no more to you than a servant?!" He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Somehow, his mother had not noticed the change in him. Well…if she had she hadn't said anything about it. Within only a few minutes of reaching his castle I'd drawn the conclusion that she was in fact his mother. She treated him much too casually to be anything less. She wasn't a very cheery person and it appeared as though she holds a grudge against humans. But that was understandable considering her past with them. If I'd lost my human husband to a demoness, I'd probably hate them too.

" Kagome, humor me please. I'm not asking you to degrade yourself in front of others. I'm simply asking you to wear the colors that represent what you are in the household. " I looked away, ashamed. Did he know that I wasn't really his servant? Had he figured that much out yet? I felt a clawed finger slip under my chin and gently push up so that I was looking in his eyes.

" And Kagome," he paused for a moment, as if he was confused about something," you are much more to ME than a servant." His hand slid up to my cheek, lingered for a moment, and then the warmth was gone.

" You'll wear this for me won't you? At least so that my mother won't be suspicious?" Suspicious of what? That I've been lying? That I'm not your servant? That my feelings for you are growing dangerously and unreasonably deep and serious? And yet, I couldn't ask him. I could never ask him.

Or could I? If I were to tell him now, would those twinkling amber eyes widen just a fraction? Would a small, barely there grin appear on his face? Would he put his hands on either side of my face lean in and whisper lovingly into my ear that he felt the same way?

" Sesshomaru…I-" Say it Kagome. Just let it go…I LOVE YOU! Say it Kagome. Just say it! " Yeah, I'll wear it." I took the coarse fabric from his hands and he frowned. Had he known what I wanted to say? Did he know how I felt? Had he wanted me to say it?

But those were fairy tale thoughts, and happy endings just don't happen for me.

**Later at dinner**A/n- FYI, I know next to nothing about Japanese dinner customs and how the whole rank and status thing works there so this won't be accurate as far as that goes. If you get the sudden urge to explain it to me, then have at it but don't flame me because you have been warned.

I entered the gigantic room and I know my eyes bugged out. Never, not in a million years, would I have thought a feudal dining hall could be so lovely and formal.

" Remember not to speak unless spoken to and refer to me as 'Lord'. Mind your manners and make no obvious action until I tell you to. And first and foremost, do not dare do anything to annoy my mother. During my stay here I have remembered several things and the punishments for that are not pleasant." I nodded sadly. This was not me. I was not a meek, obedient servant. I was the Shikon Miko and while I did not want others to bow to me(quite the contrary)I did want to be considered an equal to all. I sat just behind Sesshomaru, to his left, as he had instructed me to do when we were in his rooms. Luckily, I was able to have my own room directly connected to his because I was his PERSONAL servant. Thank Kami for the small part of that lie that I'd told.

I tried to get comfortable with my legs tucked under me but the material was extremely constricting. Although, Sesshomaru had allowed me to wear a soft cotton slip under it so the scratchy material wouldn't rub painfully against my skin.

" Tea." Sesshomaru whispered quietly and I bit my lip to keep from commenting. Sesshomaru carried on a casual conversation with some other royal member of the house as I quickly moved forward and carefully poured the steaming tea into his cup. I returned to my spot and and sunk into what I hoped were the unnoticeable shadows. At least, that's where I was in my mind.

" Sesshomaru, where have you been this whole time? It's been what? A year or two since I've seen you?" I was shocked. He hadn't been home in at least a year. But…he'd implied that he LIVED here!

" You know I prefer traveling to being stuck here signing papers in order to keep peace between the constantly bantering demon and human villages. I'd rather do it in person." His mother looked thoughtful for a moment.

" You've stopped referring to yourself in third person. Interesting. Things have changed since you've been gone and I don't mean here at the castle. Where is that human girl and since when did you start taking human mistresses?" I don't think his mother could detect it, but I sensed the depression and hurt radiating off of him.

" Rin is gone and I've told you, mother, Kagome is not my mistress." His mother nodded.

" I see. She certainly looked like it when you first dragged her here." I could hold my tongue. For Sesshomaru, I told myself. He would want me to just keep quiet. He would defend my honor.

" She is simply my servant,and nothing more." With that statement, I felt a little piece of my heart crumble and die.

" And what of the small one, Rin you said? Did you finally put her off on one of those human villages? Or did you just kill her off?" I felt my heart squeeze. I felt the utter despair he now felt.

" No mother." Why would he not stand up to her?!!

" Or,did you simply fail to protect her again?" I felt it in pulses now, as if it were his heart pumping out the pain. He shook his head. That's it! I would keep my mouth shut for him but I would also defend him, even if he doesn't know he needs it. I stood quickly.

" I'm sorry My Lord but she goes too far! Your honor and strength are too great for her to insult that way!" I turned to her mother to spit out my next words.

" How can you say that to your own son!? Have you not seen him fight? Do you not know your very own flesh and blood? Is he not the most honorable being that there is? You are a terrible person and an even worse mother. A REAL bitch has more honor than you!" I didn't even have time to blink before I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. I reached up and felt three small but steady streams of blood dripping down my face. I looked into her narrowed eyes and growled. I could feel my power starting to grow without my permission but I did not try to stop it, I embraced the power.

" Do you know who I am?" She snarled and started to make a comment but I cut her off. " I am the Shikon Miko and who are you? A demoness that was lucky enough to be picked out of the litter by a great and noble Inu Demon Lord? A woman that grew cold and bitter after her mate left to be with a MERE human? Is that it? Maybe I should put you out of your misery." I stepped forward, already glowing a brilliant white. For only a second she looked surprised and then for an even shorter moment she looked frightened. Then, she crouched into a defensive position. I collected my power in my hand and was only a few seconds away from letting it loose…

" Kagome. Stop." I didn't move for a moment or two but then I dropped my hand and turned to him. I looked him dead in the eyes, and I'm not sure what he saw in mine, but in his I saw thanks in his golden depths and if only for a moment I could release my anger. I turned around and started to walk away. The only sound was the quiet echo of my wooden sandals as they hit the floor. I opened the door, and left.

**After Dinner in Kagome's room**

I heard the door open but I ignored it. I knew it was Sesshomaru and I was hoping that he would simply think I was asleep and go away. No such luck.

" Kagome…are you…are you crying?" I didn't trust my voice because I knew it would crack and he would know that I was in fact crying. I'd been crying for the past half hour. I settled for shaking my head.

" I smell the salt of your tears. Please do not cry, I need to speak with you." This is it. He would tell me to turn away and leave,to forget and to act as if I'd never known him. He would tell me that I wasn't worth it, that I shouldn't' have lied and that now I would have to go away forever. Kami forever is a long time. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

" We will be leaving in the morning. I know our stay was short but my mother is being most unagreeable. She refuses to see how valuable you are to m…to making it to Rin. Get your rest because at dawn we are going to go see an old friend of mine." I rolled over on my futon to face him. Had he almost said that I was valuable to him? Yes, yes he had. I cracked a smile and sat up.

" Sesshomaru, don't you hold a grudge against me for what I did? I probably humiliated you in front of your entire staff and then there were those other minor lords and ladies. I'm sorry if I offended you. I should have just listened…" He once again tilted my face up and just for a moment, it seemed as though he would kiss me. But again, fairy tale thoughts.

" You did no such thing. Thank you Kagome. She is my mother and I can not speak to her like you did as if would provoke her into challenging me." I looked at him in horror.

" You mean a FIGHT?" He nodded gravely. " She wouldn't would she? Really?" His hand once again slid to my cheek and the pad of his thumb rubbed gently along the tender wounds there.

" She would, she's done if before and I can't fight her because it would be a fight to the death. I would win and if I kill her then I will have my rights as Lord removed." He hesitated a moment before he took me into his arms.

" I'm still separating reality from the lies Kagome, but don't feel guilty for anything you've said in the past. If you lied, I know it was for the best. Thank you, for all that you've done." He kissed the top of my head and stood." Sleep peacefully Kagome." I wanted to ask him if I could return to his room with him but I realized how that would look and stopped myself. It was strange, the way we interacted. It was so natural, to be around him like that. It hit me then and I realized the truth about the way we acted and responded around each other. We were dangerously close to resembling a couple. Had he not just held me and kissed me? I wasn't sure if that relieved the pain or made it worse. After all,the only thing worse than failing is almost succeeding. It was like a starving man being separated from a three course meal by only a thin glass wall. But unlike the starving man, I would survive, just with a broken heart.

I love him, I finally realized. With everything that I am, was, and will ever be I loved him. I think I'd known it all along but just never LET myself truly grasp it, to be surrounded by it and to wallow in the warmth of knowing that I love him. The only problem was, there was no warmth because the feeling was not mutual. It was cold, cold and lonely. But I could think my fairy tale thoughts couldn't I? I closed my eyes and sighed as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I would sleep. At least I could DREAM of a happy ending.

* * *

A/n- I probably should have updated my other story considering that it only has one chapter left but oh well. Hopefully I'll be able to get to that soon. Yes, I know it's short and I'm sorry but that's just the way it'll have to be. It's late, I have school tomorrow, and I still have homework that I MUST finish. Please, please give me some feedback on this. It's been so long that I feel like a drug addict that hasn't had a hit in days.(Maybe not the best comparison) Anywho tell me what you think. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. DX Of course you haven't, because you're my wonderful, loyal fans…right? Doubting was never healthy. Come and share your opinion please, I need to know what I should improve on and what I'm good at. Thanks for everything guys, you're all awesome.

~Dreamer

P.S.-To all that noticed that I returned Sesshomaru's arm twice,all I have to say is Oops. Unless you wish to picture him with three arms(as suggested by Comatose23 XD) I will ask you to ignore one of the times that I gave it back to him. A reviewer apparently hadn't noticed that I'd already returned it and asked me to so I, knowing that I am often very forgetful, felt stupid for not already returning his arm. Of course I HAD already done it. I don't hold a grudge at all against the reviewer, I actually think it's funny though I do feel stupid for not even knowing what's going on in my own stories. That is all.;)


End file.
